Best Friends Can't Be Lovers
by froggy2045
Summary: Rebecca was Jesse McCartney's best friend. Will something that happened while he was gone cause things to be too awkward? Will the feelings Rebecca has for Jesse cause things to be weird? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story! Tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue or not?**

Jesse and I have been neighbors as long as I could remember, and then he became famous and moved out of his parents house. When he moved, he left me, his best friend, or that's what I thought we were. Sure, since about the age twelve I've had a crush on him, but he was my best friend. I'm not complaining that he left. I guess it was for the better, he is three years older than me. I never thought that I would hang out with him ever again when he left.

I was so surprised the first time he brought his 'new' girlfriend home. I guess he really loved her. Anyways, his family has a patio with a hot tub on it, and Jesse and his girlfriend were getting all cuddly in it. My room has a balcony and I would often sit up there and read or do homework. I was trying to work on my trigonometry homework but every giggle that drifted up to me would cause a pang of hurt and jealousy.

Finally, I decided to give up, so I picked up my stuff and was getting ready to go inside when I heard Jesse's girlfriend say, "Who is that?"

"That's my neighbor, Rebecca. Hey, Rebecca!" Jesse called.

"What, Jesse?" I said, leaning against the edge of the balcony.

"I want you to meet my girlfriend, Katie." Jesse said.

"Hi, Katie. Sorry for having to run out but I have to go to work." I lied, wanting to avoid him. I wasn't sure why I wanted to avoid him. Things were crappy enough in my life without having to deal with Jesse.

I guess they broke up not too much later. Pity, she was really pretty. That happened about a year before the biggest surprise I got from Jesse, and that was when his parents went out of town for a couple months and they wanted him to watch the house. This time he didn't have a girlfriend and he arrived the week I had spring break. I was really lucky because both my younger and older sisters are gone for now.

I saw him pull up a few hours after his parents left. He had a quite of bit of luggage and I thought I should be a nice neighbor. So I walked over to his car with a smile.

"Hey, Becca!" Jesse said, hugging me.

"Hi." I said, feeling a little awkward from the hug. "I just wanted to know if you needed help. I have nothing else to do." I said.

"Oh, sure." Jesse said.

I grabbed a couple things and followed him inside. "Have I ever told you that you are really pretty?" Jesse said, setting down a few things.

"Not since we were five." I said, smiling. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"You are." Jesse said, walking back out.

"Thank you." I said, thinking it was a little weird that he said that.

"So, after we're done do you want something to drink? A soda or something?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah…that sounds nice." I said, a little unsure but not wanting to be rude.

"Cool." Jesse said.

After we got the last of his stuff inside, Jesse went and grabbed me a Coke, and him a beer. "You shouldn't be drinking that." I said, motioning to the beer.

"Why does it matter to you?" Jesse said.

"Because for one I can get in big trouble by just being here while you are drinking it and for two I don't want my friends screwing up their lives." I said.

"Have you ever drunk, like alcohol?" Jesse said.

"Yes. That's why the big trouble thing. About a year ago I went to a crazy party and got drunk as hell. When I came home I was in so much trouble. That night almost ruined my life." I said, shaking my head as to shake the memory away.

"What happened?" Jesse asked.

"I got pregnant. I don't even know who the father was, I can't remember even having sex. I got lucky you could say; I had a miscarriage. I'm not allowed to party anymore." I said, wiping away a tear that happened to slip out.

"I'm having trouble believing you were a party girl." Jesse said.

"You haven't been around." I said.

"Ok…that's true. I'm sorry that happened to you. You probably really needed a friend then." Jesse said.

"Yeah, I did and my one best friend failed me." I said, coldly. "God, I'm sorry. I know you were busy…it's just…never mind. I've got to go." I said, getting up and quickly walking towards the door.

"Rebecca, wait!" Jesse said, jumping in front of the door so I couldn't leave.

"Jesse move." I said.

"No, just listen. I'm sorry I was a bad friend. I guess I kind of ignored you when I became famous…" Jesse started.

"No shit." I interrupted.

"What did I say about listening? Now don't talk. Rebecca, I want to fix what I did. We were best friends and friends are supposed to be there for each other and I have been a bad friend. I even knew that you were trying to get a hold of me after I left. I don't even think I said good-bye. Wanna hang out with me later?" Jesse said.

"I have to work tomorrow." I said.

"So, we can still hang out tonight. How about you come over for dinner and then we'll hang out in the hot tub? I promise I will not drink." Jesse said.

"I don't look good in a swim suit." I said.

"Whatever. Please, come on." Jesse said.

"Alright." I said.

"Awesome. See you later then around 7ish." Jesse said, moving out of the way of the door.

"Ok, bye." I said, leaving.

When I came back to my house my mom, Olivia, called me into the kitchen. "Where were you?" She said.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. I saw Jesse pull up with a backseat full of luggage so I was being a good neighbor and helping him move. Is it all right…I mean he asked me to have dinner with him and hang out with him tonight. Can I?" I said.

"If you are becoming friends with Jesse again, I wont say no. Just be home by curfew." Olivia said.

"Ok. I will. I'm going to finish my extra credit essay for college comp." I said, going up stairs to my room. I didn't actually get around to doing my homework. I did grab it and took it to my balcony, but I spent most of my time daydreaming about Jesse. I got frustrated every time I caught myself.

"Quit thinking about him. You're just friends." I said to myself. I tried to get some homework done but I kept daydreaming. At about five I gave up with a sigh and went back inside to find my swimsuit. My swimsuit is a blue bikini with bright, tropical flowers on it. I changed into a white mini skirt and a pink blouse with my suit underneath.

**Well...come on...review...you can do it! I need to know what you think so yeah...please REVIEW!!**

**Lots of Love**

**Froggy2045**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chappy!! I want to get as much of this posted as I can because I won't have very much time to write later this summer. Anyways...ENJOY!!**

* * *

_**Krissy - Thanks for the review. Jesse is 21 and Rebecca is 18. Sorry for not making that clear.**_

**_justthegirl07 - I'm glad you like the Jesse fanfic. That's all I write...so it's good to hear that I'm starting something new. I hope I don't disappoint you._**

**_jmacfan21 - Thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

_**I went down stairs to tell my mom where I was going but she stopped me before I could leave. "Rebecca, your sister Avanna is coming home tomorrow." Olivia said.

"Wait. Why?" I said.

"She lost her job and needs a place to stay for awhile until she can get back on her feet." Olivia said.

"That's wonderful. So is she staying in the guest room?" I said.

"You're Aunt Tonia is staying in that room when she comes down next week. So I thought that you two could share rooms until Tonia is gone." Olivia said.

I glared at her when I said, "I guess I don't have any choice."

"Don't be like that." Olivia said.

"Like what? Angry? I think I have the right. My bedroom is about to be taken over by my 26-year-old sister. Mom, I think I have the right to be upset that my senior year is going to be totally miserable because of Avanna." I said.

"We all make mistakes. Don't make me remind you of your own mistakes." Olivia said.

"No need to remind me. I remember that every single day. I regret that every single day!" I said, beginning to tear up. "I have tried my hardest to fix what I have done. You will always be angry with me, but if it was Avanna you would of just shrugged it off. She has done worse, right? But when your good child makes one mistake, one that practically ruins her life you have to be angry when she is struggling with getting over the fact that she got pregnant and had no one there caring!" I said, letting out hard sobs before running out the door. I didn't really know what I was doing when I knocked on Jesse's door softly sobbing. But he didn't ask why, he just pulled me into his arms and comforted me.

After about five minutes of crying, I began to relax, and saying, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Jesse whispered, releasing our embrace.

"I didn't mean to impose or rush…" I said.

"You are crazy. Remember we are friends, this is what friends do." Jesse said.

"Yeah…I guess I forgot what a friend was…it's been so long…" I said, stopping myself.

"It's okay to say it. I know, and that why you are here now. I hope you don't mind pizza because I'm not much of a cook. But I got pepperoni, which I remembered as your favorite. It is your favorite?" Jesse said, smiling.

"Yeah. I like that you remember that. Your favorite was pineapple pizza. I remember when you tried to get me to try this pizza that was like barbecue pineapple pizza, and it was really gross." I said.

"I remember that! You didn't want me to know that you hated it so you said it was good but your face was so funny. I could tell you didn't like it." Jesse said, laughing.

"Those were the days. Too bad they ended so fast. Oh, god! Sorry! I'm going to stop. I promise." I said.

"No, I don't mind. Say anything that's on your mind. I deserve every last guilt trip. Don't feel bad." Jesse said, giving my hand a comforting touch. The bad thing was I put more feeling in that touch than I should have.

"I like that your back." I said, smiling at him.

"What I don't get was that you become a party girl, and yet didn't get any friends from that." Jesse said.

"I went to parties with my cheer team. I was on the squad last year but after I got zero support from the girls when I told them I had a miscarriage, I didn't join again." I said.

"So you had like halfway friends and they ditched you when the going got tough. I don't even remember what I was so caught up in that I ignored your text and phone calls." Jesse said.

"You were dating Katie around that time. You brought her home and introduced us. I had just had my miscarriage then." I said.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Jesse said.

"Now, don't you go beating up on yourself. I'm not allowed and neither are you. The past is past, what's done is done." I said.

"True. I know the past is done and over with. But do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" Jesse said.

"Go ahead." I said. But before he could ask the pizza man knocked. Jesse paid for the pizza and sat it on the table in front of us.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get plates and drinks. What do you want?" Jesse said.

"What do you have?" I said.

"Dr. Pepper, Coke, Pepsi, and Mountain Dew." Jesse said.

"Pepsi, please." I said.

After Jesse sat back down, I said, "What were you going to ask?"

"Oh, yeah. Why did you start partying? I mean before I left I didn't think you would've become like that. So, why?" Jesse said, grabbing a pizza.

"Because of you. You were my only friend for so long and then I lost you. It was so strange because once I became a cheerleader I was actually popular. Even before when I hung out with you, I wasn't that popular. I got invited to every party because I was cool. But no matter how many people were hanging out, I still felt completely alone. No one ever got to know me and I just felt like a random person. I quickly found out that drinking could quell that sadness and loneliness. I couldn't get enough of drinking. Stupid things happen when you do stupid stuff. You have no clue how much I regret doing what I did." I said, quietly as hot tears streamed down my face.

"I wish I could've been here more or actually called you or done something. Maybe I wouldn't have caused you so much hurt." Jesse said.

"It's not your fault I dealt with my pain by drinking. I could've figured a better way to heal and I did once I was sober. It's been hard, but I started getting myself more involved with academics and the pain would fade for a short time. Sometimes it was the hardest thing. I would break down and cry for hours, finding no relief. I began a journal and it has probably been the best thing for me. I want you to read it…I'll bring it here sometime." I said.

"No. It's your personal feelings. I don't want…" Jesse started.

"I want you to. It will explain everything that has happened and then some. Jesse, I've been having problems at home and I can't explain it all. After I go home, I'll toss you the journal from my balcony." I said.

"Okay. Home problems? Is that why you were crying earlier?" Jesse said.

"Yes. My mom and I had an argument. My sister lost her job and needs a place to stay and my Aunt Tonia is coming down. My mom is forcing me to share my room with Avanna. I got upset and she was like everybody makes mistakes, don't make me remind you of your own. She still is angry with me. She will never forgive me. If it had been Avanna she would've shrugged it off. We all know how Avanna is, but her perfect child can never be forgiven for my one mistake. I've tried so hard to get back in her good graces, but she doesn't trust me." I said, more hot tears falling.

"She is being very dumb. I'm sorry. Come here." Jesse said, opening his arms to give me a comforting hug. I graciously accepted.

"Jesse, the strangest thing about me being here is that at times it feels like no time has passed and you never left." I said.

"That's the cool thing about being best friends once upon a time, normally you can go back to things just like always." Jesse said. I sat there comfortably in Jesse's arms thinking how wonderful he was. I liked him more than a friend and I was beginning to fear that my feelings ruin our friendship. My thoughts were interrupted as Jesse cleared his throat, and said, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." I said, looking him deeply in the eyes. Was it possible that I was seeing the same feeling in him as I felt? "Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?" I said, with a smile.

"No, actually no one has ever said that to me." Jesse said.

"They are more truthful than any other eyes I have looked in. I can trust you in a second." I said. I saw Jesse's eyes scan my face and rest on my lips for just a second before quickly looking away.

"So, are we ever going to get in the hot tub?" Jesse asked, kind of awkwardly.

"Well, I didn't wear my swim suit for no reason. You are about to witness me wearing a swimsuit for the first time in about a year. It will be scary." I said, laughing.

"What have we been saying about being mean to ourselves?" Jesse said.

"I was just kidding about the scary part." I said.

"Oh, alright. I'll accept that this time. Next time you won't get off so easily. I'm gonna go change. You can go ahead and get in the hot tub." Jesse said.

"Ok…oh, do you have a towel I can use? I kinda forgot." I said.

"Yeah. The linen closet right next to the bathroom should have some. The beach towels are on the bottom shelf." Jesse said, getting up.

"Ok." I said, watching him go. I grabbed my soda, went to get a towel, and headed out back. I had my shirt off and was slipping out of my skirt when Jesse walked out.

"Wow…" Jesse said, under his breath but I caught it.

"What?" I said, seeing if he had more to say. I looked up to see him staring. He was so good looking with out a shirt. "I don't look to bad, do I?" I teasingly said.

"Not bad at all, pretty good actually." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Oh…ok." I said. What was going on here? Is Jesse flirting with me? Did I catch him checking me out? I don't think that would be so bad. I don't mind, but it is making me so confused.

"Come on." Jesse said, climbing into the hot tub.

"It's been a long time since I've been in a hot tub." I said, after getting situated.

"It's always a good way to relax." Jesse said.

"I don't like to relax because then I have nothing to worry about." I sarcastically said.

"You're crazy." Jesse said, laughing a husky laugh.

"Of course I am. I know you. That can drive any person to a psycho ward." I joked.

"I think you are a silly girl." Jesse said, with a smile.

"And proud of it." I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jesse asked.

"No. Why?" I said.

"Oh…just wondering." Jesse said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I said.

"No. Why?" Jesse said.

"Oh…you know…just wondering." I said, with a smile.

"Wait, you already knew that. Are you screwing with me?" Jesse said.

"Oh, possibly. You are just so fun to screw with." I said. We both sat and puzzled over what I just said and both burst out laughing at the same time. "That came out totally wrong!" I said, between laughs.

"That's okay. God, it feels good to laugh. Like whole-heartedly laugh. Makes me feel like there are no troubles in the world. I feel like writing a song." Jesse said.

"I'm just that good. I have only been around you for not even a day and you are already inspired to write a song about the happiness I create." I said.

"You've inspired many of my songs. Actually, you know how they have a spot for the artist to write a dedication to all those who help and what not? Well, you were on every single one for my cds." Jesse said.

"I didn't know that. I don't actually own any of your cds. I've heard some of your songs on the radio, but it was too hard to bring myself to get your cds." I said, feeling kind of guilty.

"I get that. Rebecca?" Jesse said.

"Wha…" I started, but Jesse's lips pressing against mine interrupted me. I was startled at first but began to relax and react by opening my mouth more to deepen the kiss. Jesse's strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I began to loose all train of thought when Jesse pulled away. He laid his cheek against mine and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Why?" I breathlessly said.

"You have got me under some wicked spell." Jesse said.

"I would say you are the spell caster." I said, lightly laughing.

"I've actually liked you for a long, long time." Jesse said.

"Really? Well, I bet I've liked you a lot longer." I challenged.

"Oh yeah. I got my crush on you when I was fifteen, so you were twelve." Jesse said.

I laughed before saying, "That's when I got my crush. Okay, that's a tie."

"So…do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jesse asked.

I gave him the 'duh' look, and sarcastically said, "No…I just passionately kissed you for no reason." I stopped to see his reaction, which was kind of confused. "Yes, smart one. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I said.

"Good, because I wasn't about to let you say no." Jesse said, giving me a long savory kiss.

"Rebecca!" I heard Avanna yell from our yard.

"Great. She's here already. That's just wonderful." I said, grumpily climbing out and beginning to dry myself off.

"You're leaving?" Jesse asked.

"I have to go." I said, pulling my skirt on.

"I'll see you to the door then." Jesse said, climbing out and wrapping his towel around his waist.

"Okay!" I said, with a huge smile as I pulled my shirt on.

Jesse entwined his fingers with mine and brought them to his mouth and lovingly kissed my knuckles.

"Rebecca! Get your ass home!" Avanna yelled.

"Come on." I said, pulling him into the house.

"You don't really have to give me your journal." Jesse said, as we neared the front door.

"I already told you I want you to read it. It's important to me." I said.

"Anything for you. When do get off work?" Jesse asked.

"I work from seven in the morning until two in the afternoon. I got to go check in at home then I can come over." I said.

"Great." Jesse said, kissing me.

"I got to go." I said, reluctantly pulling away.

"Oh…I guess." Jesse said. I opened the door and was half way out, when Jesse said, "Wait. Don't tell your mom. She won't approve. We'll gradually work it into her mind."

"Ok. I won't tell her. Jesse…I don't know if this is too soon, but I'm gonna say it anyways…I…I love you." I said, looking at him.

"I love you too." Jesse said, giving me one last savory kiss.

**What did you think? Interesting...hmmm...? PLEASE review!! I need to know what you think to improve or if you just like it...its good to hear.**

**Lots of Love**

**Froggy2045**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people!! I love everyones reviews!! I am so glad that people are enjoying this story so far. Anyways here is the next chapter!**

* * *

_**WikkiT-777 - I am so glad that you love this story and I hope this chapter is as good as you hoped.**_

_**spamisthename - Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Krissy - Another great chapter?? I'm glad that you like my writing. You are a faithful reader and reviewer and I'm always happy to see your reviews. Anyways enjoy!!**_

__

**justthegirl07 - I know that it was expected but that's the whole reason. There will be some definite drama later but I got to get the story started. Just keep reading...I'm sure you will enjoy it!**

* * *

I walked into my house with a big smile. "Did you have fun?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I really missed hanging out with him. Where's Avanna?" I asked.

"Because she came early, I decided that she was going to stay in the guest room until the day before your aunt is going to show up and then we can move her. Also I feel really bad about her getting into your space, so we are going to bring the folding bed to your room and put storage underneath for her and once your aunt is gone she can go to the guest room again." Olivia said.

"Really? That would be totally awesome!" I said.

"We are going to have to move your desk to the basement though and you have to share your bathroom." Olivia said.

"It's a deal." I happily said.

"No arguing? You should hang out with Jesse more often then. Oh that reminds me…" Olivia said, going into the kitchen.

"What reminds you?" I said, following her.

"I want you to take these to Ms. Carlily, who moved in down the block a couple days ago. I want to give these to her to support her future husband. He will be returning from Iraq in a couple weeks and then they are going to be married. Ain't that sweet?" Olivia said, showing me a basket with a mixture of cookies, brownies, and muffins.

"That sounds very romantic, Mom. I'll drop them off right before I go to work." I said.

"That sounds good. Will you go upstairs and see if Avanna needs anything?" Olivia said.

"Ok." I said, heading towards the stairs. I really wanted to get to my room anyways.

"Hey, Rebecca." Avanna said, as I entered her room.

"Hi. Mom sent me up to see if you need anything." I said.

"Not right now but I'm pretty sure I can handle it. I've lived here before." Avanna said.

"So what happened to marrying Justin?" I asked.

"He became gay and left me for an older rich man." Avanna said.

My jaw dropped, but I did manage to say, "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm just kidding. It was pretty funny seeing your face though. Actually, I'm pregnant and I haven't told him yet." Avanna said.

"Does Mom know?" I said.

"No and you're not going to tell her. I'm just going to be here long enough to figure out how to tell Justin." Avanna said.

"Wait…how is it a bad thing? I mean if it was good you wouldn't be hiding out here." I said.

"It's not Justin's baby though. He is against sex before marriage and so I respected that. But you know me, I have to go out and party. I wasn't actually that drunk though the night I got pregnant. Do you remember my good friend Michael that I would hang out with in high school?" Avanna said.

"It's his baby?" I said.

"Yeah. It totally wasn't supposed to happen but we were hanging out at his house drinking a beer, only one. I promise that is all I had and you know it takes me awhile to get tipsy. Anyways, he kissed me and one thing led to another." Avanna said.

"So does Michael know?" I said.

"Are you seriously asking that question? Of course not. No one but you and I know, and it's going to stay that way until I decide different." Avanna said.

"Ok. I won't tell." I said.

"So how have you been since…?" Avanna said.

"Better. A lot better starting today. I got to see Jesse and he made things a lot easier." I said.

"Oh?" Avanna said, giving me the do tell look.

"It's nothing like that. We're just friends, but I haven't had a friend for a long time. So it's really nice." I said.

"That's cool. Got any crazy plans for spring break?" Avanna said.

"If you call working in a daycare crazy, then yeah. Otherwise no." I said.

"Oh…you are boring. Go away before you rub off on me." Avanna said.

"Okay…" I said, walking down the hall to my room.

I got into my top dresser draw and pulled out my journal. I planned to write about tonight's events before giving it to Jesse. This is what I wrote:

_Today was amazing!! Jesse arrived and me the wonderful neighbor I am helped him move in. It was very awkward at first because we were both attracted to each other but we didn't want the other to know or we thought the other person felt different. We talked for a little bit about my past situation. I can't believe how good it feels to talk. Maybe I should get a therapist but it seems so invasive. I don't know. I'll give it some thought. It helped a lot to have someone just listen and actually care._

_Later that night I had supper at his house and we hung out in the hot tub. But the worst thing happened before. I got the news that my sister was going to move in with us, and I would be forced to share my room with her. I got mad of course and well what else did Mom do but blame me. She is so stupid. I don't know how to deal with her anymore. The funny thing about this whole night though is that it was the best night of my life yet it kinda sucked in a way. Jesse __KISSED__ me!! We finally admitted our feelings for each other and it's like it has always supposed to be like this. I've never felt more loved. No one makes me feel special except for him. That's why he's not only my best friend in the whole world; he's my boyfriend. Boyfriend!! I know crazy right! I haven't had a real boyfriend in a LONG time._

_After I came home I talked to my sister, and I found out why she is here. I have to keep this private, so this is the best way. She is pregnant and is avoiding her boyfriend because the kid isn't his. She got pregnant by one of her best friends from high school and now she's in a bad spot. She said that she loves Justin, but Michael is 'special' to her._

_Then she asked me about Jesse, and I didn't tell her because he asked me not to, but it was super hard. I want everyone to know the truth to why I'm so happy. I guess having Jesse as just a 'friend' is good enough for now._

_Do you think that I'm rushing this? I can't think that! I'm happy now and I haven't been happy for a long time. Besides I can get to know Jesse again by hanging out with him...it doesn't matter if we are dating or not. Does it? Ugh...no more thoughts of this!_

After I finished writing I took a quick shower, and put on a tank top and pajama pants, before heading out to my balcony with my journal.

"Hey, babe." Jesse said. He was sitting on their patio with a notebook writing something.

"Hi. Whatcha writing?" I said.

"Working on a song that I have been trying to write for a month now." Jesse said.

"Oh…how's that going?" I asked.

"I'm almost finished with the lyrics part, but the rest will take me awhile." Jesse said.

"Maybe I can help. I can play the piano and sing." I said.

"I'll think about it. How's Avanna?" Jesse asked.

"Fine. This will explain what I promised not to say aloud." I said, holding up my journal.

"Well toss it over." Jesse said.

"This has my heart and soul written on these pages. If anything happens to it I will be lost." I said, wrapping a headband around it to keep the pages from falling out.

"I will take care of it with everything I have." Jesse said.

"I must warn you there maybe things that you don't like in it." I said.

"I can handle it." Jesse said.

"Ok. Catch." I said, throwing it. The journal ended up coming a little short bouncing off the fence and back into my yard.

"It didn't make it." Jesse said.

"I can see that." I said.

"I'll get it." Jesse said.

"No, my mom will freak if she sees you. I'll get it." I said. I dropped my brush over the edge to have a 'reason' to go down there. I ran down the stairs, into the kitchen, and was about to go out the back door when my mom stopped me.

"What are you doing?" Olivia said.

"I accidentally dropped my brush from the balcony and I was coming down here to get it." I said.

"Ok. Just be quick about it. You need to get to bed." Olivia said.

"Ok." I said, slipping out the door.

I jumped back and nearly tripped over my brush when Jesse said, "You're slow."

"That was not nice." I whispered, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Jesse said, taking a step towards me.

"No. Get back in the shadow, and be quiet. Do you want me to get grounded to hell?" I whispered.

"I wasn't trying to get you in trouble." Jesse whispered.

"I told you I was going to get the journal." I whispered.

"Well, if you had stopped and listened to me, you could've saved yourself the trouble because it was in the shadow and I was going to say that but you disappeared before I could." Jesse loudly whispered, raising his voice to almost normal level.

"Well, I didn't want either of us to get in trouble." I angrily said. "I wouldn't be able to see you. Never. Jesse, I couldn't live with that." I said, my voice catching from tears.

"Come here." Jesse whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me close. I took comfort in his arms. He stroked my hair, and said. "You know everyone has fights."

"But we were arguing about something stupid." I said, wiping my tears.

"You were right and I was wrong. I was just thinking about the journal and not us. You were thinking about the both of us." Jesse said, releasing our embrace.

"But if I had listened to you, then you could've gotten the journal and none of this would've happened." I said.

"We are not going to argue about who is right and who is wrong. I already said you were right. Now grab your brush and get your cute little butt upstairs before you get in trouble." Jesse said.

"See you in a minute." I said, with a smile and turning towards the house, picking up my brush at the same time.

"Did you have trouble finding the brush?" Olivia said, as I walked through the family room.

"It's dark outside, Mom. I'm gonna go to bed now." I said, going upstairs. I threw my brush on my desk and went back out to the balcony.

"I'm gonna to read this whole thing tonight." Jesse said.

"That's fine, if you are planning on not sleeping. That has about a years worth of writing. It's also very hard reading." I said.

"Ok…you talked me out of it. I'll start tomorrow morning. Actually, no, I won't." Jesse said.

"Why not?" I said.

"I want you to be there when I read ever part of this." Jesse said.

"Okay. What are we going to do tomorrow?" I said.

"I don't have any clue. I'm supposed to be having a friend come down either today or tomorrow, but we can still hang out." Jesse said, with a goofy smile.

"I'm sure we will be doing a lot of hanging out." I said, with a smile.

"I like the sound of that." Jesse said.

"I bet you do. I should be getting to bed." I said.

"I wish I could give you a kiss goodnight." Jesse said.

"You'll just have to make up for it tomorrow." I said

"I'm planning to do so. See you tomorrow then." Jesse said.

"Yep. Good night." I said, turning towards the door to my room.

Just before I shut it I heard Jesse whisper to himself, "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

**I hope you liked it!! I know it has been forever but I was working...I work as a camp counsler and I'm only off on the weekends, but I was off this week so I posted for all you wonderful people! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love,  
****Froggy2045**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been forever and I'm totally sorry. Here's the next chapter.I slept very peacefully, having wonderful dreams about the future. **

* * *

_**Krissy - Thanks for the reveiw. I'm glad you liked the ending of the last chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chap.**_

_**spamisthename - thanks for the review!**_

* * *

I woke up, and ran to my desk just to make sure that everything that happened was real. The journal was gone and it was real. Everything was true. It's amazing. I turned on my stereo and 'Don't Stop the Music' by Rihanna was on, I began to dance and sing along while I got ready for work. I pulled on my work shirt and a pair of jeans, as someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said, walking into my bathroom.

"Honey, don't forget to take Ms. Carlily her basket of goodies." Olivia said.

"Ok. Do you need me to do anything else?" I said, pulling my hair back in a messy bun.

"Actually, can you get a gallon of milk and a dozen eggs after work?" Olivia said.

"Yep. After work can I go to Jesse's? I'll bring home the eggs and milk first, of course." I said, pulling on one of my Vans.

"Alright. That sounds good. How about you invite him for dinner? I've missed him." Olivia said.

"I'll ask him. I'm sure he can." I said, grabbing my purse

"Great. See you after work. What do you want to eat tonight?" Olivia said, following me down the stairs.

"I don't care. Ask Avanna." I said, grabbing the goody basket.

"Alright. Dinner is at 7:30 tonight." Olivia said, as I grabbed my keys.

"Okay." I said, opening the door.

"Don't forget the eggs and milk." Olivia said, following me to my car.

"I won't." I said, getting in my car. I drove down the block to Ms. Carlily's house.

"Hello." Ms. Carlily said, as she opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Rebecca Grace from down the block. My mother asked me to bring you this basket of goodies. I would like to welcome you to our neighborhood for our family. Also, I would like to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding. May you be very happy together. I think it is very cool that your husband is in the military." I said, with a smile.

"Well, thank you, Rebecca. I feel very welcomed. I'm sure Mitch will enjoy all the treats. Tell your mother to stop by some time. I heard that she is the best baker in the town, and I want to thank her, and ask her for some tips." Ms. Carlily said.

"I will, Ms. Carlily." I said.

"Call me Rachel." Rachel said.

"Alright. See you later, Rachel." I said, going back to my car.

When I arrived at work, my boss running towards me surprised me. "Rebecca, we have a dilemma." My boss, Carman said.

"Ok. What's up?" I said.

"Nicole just quit, Amy is sick, and Sophie went into labor this morning. That means we are out three girls and we have fifty kids to take care of." Carman said.

"That's not good." I said, following Carman into the staff room.

"No it is not. We have thirty minutes to get everything ready. I called in Stacy and she said she could help, but still it's going to be tough today. I want you to run the infants. I'll help you as much as I can but I'm going to have the toddlers. Since Stacy is new, I'm having her handle the older kids." Carman said.

"Sounds good. Tough but I can handle it. What do we need to do to get ready?" I said.

"Well, Stacy is on her way, but we need to make sure things are in place and the nursery area needs to be completely wiped down with antibacterial wipes. Rebecca, thank you for being willing to do such hard work. You are getting a raise and you get tomorrow off." Carman said, picking up stray toys that didn't get cleaned up from the day before.

"Thanks. How many babies are we planning on having today?" I asked, grabbing the antibacterial wipes.

"I think ten at the least. I'd have to look at the list, but that is what we have normally. Also, normally we have two or three people taking care of the babies, but today is not normal. So, I have no clue." Carman said, as Stacy knocked on the door.

"Well, that gives me a clue at least." I said, as Carman let Stacy in. As Stacy was getting filled in, I cleaned the nursery. We got everything cleaned up with ten minutes to rest before the children began to show up.

"Stacy, ready for a fun filled day?" I asked.

"Umm…fun?" Stacy said.

"Yeah, make it fun. No matter how hard it gets, keep a smile on your face. Do you know why?" I said.

"No." Stacy said.

"The children will get fussier and be harder to handle if they sense that you are upset. Just try to be patient and remember each child needs attention. The older kids are the easiest to take care of because they are more independent. Once we set the preschool kids and the older kids down to nap, you and Carman will be alternating helping me in the nursery. Because even if we put the babies down to nap, they might not all sleep or they don't sleep as long as the other children." I said.

"Ok. I can do this." Stacy said, a little unsure.

"Yes, you can do this. Don't worry." I said, beginning to feel unsure myself. This was going to be a long day.

A long day it was! We had the most kids that we had ever had on one day. There were eleven very fussy babies, and each time I would think that they were all settled one would start crying and they would all start crying again. I was dead tired, but I kept lively thoughts because I wanted to see Jesse later.

After I dropped off the groceries, I stopped to look in the mirror and I seriously looked dead. I did my best to look awake and walked over to Jesse's.

"Hey, baby, you look dead." Jesse said, as I walked in.

"That could be because I am dead tired." I said, practically collapsing on the couch.

"Why don't you go home and sleep?" Jesse asked, sitting next to me.

"Because I want to be with you." I said.

"Ok. How about we cuddle?" Jesse said, wrapping his arms around me.

"That sounds nice. Oh, before I forget my mom wants to know if you want to have dinner with us tonight." I said, putting my head against his chest.

"Ok. What time is dinner?" Jesse said, grabbing the TV remote.

"7:30." I said, yawning.

"Well, we got plenty of time, try to sleep." Jesse said, running his hand comfortingly up and down my arm. I was out cold with in minutes.

I slept for several hours, and woke up around 4:30 feeling well rested. I guess Jesse had ended up falling asleep while he was watching TV. I contently watched Jesse for a few minutes but in the background I heard 'America's Next Top Model' come on the TV. I love that show! I have seen every cycle and would love to model myself. I know of almost every designer, photographer, make-up artist, any and every influential person that is in the modeling business. I began to watch the show and get into it. I carefully got up off the couch and sat on the floor closer to the TV. I didn't even realize Jesse was up until he said, "Is this show really that interesting?"

"Okay. So your thing is music, mine is modeling. I love it. Sure, music is another option for me, but modeling is my real dream." I said, standing up.

"Then you should be a model. You should try out for America's Next Top Model." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Do you think I would make it?" I asked.

"Of course you'll make it and you will win. You can do anything you put your heart to." Jesse said.

"I'll try. The next auditions aren't until after I graduate. My mom is going to kill me for not going to college, but this is what I want." I said, sitting next to Jesse on the couch.

"I'll have someone get me exact dates and places and information. I got the hook up. We could do like a mock photo shoot sometime." Jesse said.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Well, I've been doing some photography and I have a nice camera. We could have you do the swimsuit, an evening gown, and some other things. I can get designer clothes for a while. We can do an awesome video with home video clips, pics, and just anything to help you succeed." Jesse said.

"You are amazing." I said, kissing him. He began to deepen the kiss by pulling me closer, and I slid myself over him to get even closer. Jesse's had his hands tangled in my hair when the doorbell rang. I nearly fell off his lap I was so startled.

"Did you expect someone?" I breathlessly said.

"No. Umm…how about you go fix your hair and I'll answer the door?" Jesse said, as I rolled off him.

"Ok. Oh…wait…let me make sure you don't look bad." I said, as Jesse stood up. First I started with his head, his hair was really messed up. "Fix your hair." I said, as my eyes scan further down. His shirt was fine, but there was a little problem when I got to his pants. Jesse had a huge erection, and when I saw it I could help but burst out laughing.

"I know. Can't do anything about it now. Just go." Jesse said.

"No. You go take a cold shower, and I will answer the door." I said.

"What about your hair?" Jesse asked.

I fixed the ponytail, and said, "Thank God messy hair is in. Oh by the way I'm introducing myself as your girlfriend."

"Ok." Jesse said, practically running to the bathroom, and turning on the shower.

The person at the door knocked again right before I opened it. "Hi. This is Jesse's house, right?" A familiar young man a little older than me said.

"Yeah. He's in the shower right now. I'm his girlfriend, Rebecca Grace." I said, opening the door more to let him in.

"I'm Raviv Ullman." Raviv said.

"I thought you looked familiar. Love your acting." I said.

"Thanks. How long have you and Jesse been dating?" Raviv said.

"A couple days. I've known him almost all my life, though. I live next door." I said.

"Oh…I know who you are. I have heard of you." Raviv said.

"What have you heard?" I asked.

"Just that you guys were like best friends and I could totally tell he was in love with you." Raviv said.

"You could?" I said.

"Yeah. So, you work at a day care?" Raviv said, motioning to my shirt.

"Yep…today was a really long day with the kids." I said.

"I guess kids can be a real handful. Right?" Raviv sadly said.

"Sometimes but you love them with all your heart, even if you aren't related to them in anyway. Kids just know how to make people happy." I said.

"But don't you get stressed out and upset when they are crying like all the time?" Raviv said.

"Oh yeah. But every smile makes you smile, every tear makes your heart turn, and every laugh makes you happier. And children do all these things not realizing that they are making your life something more to live for. They can help you through any pain or hurt that you have, because if they see that you are upset they will hug you or tell you not to cry. Hearing and feeling those things from the mouths of someone so young amazes you. You learn every time you are with them." I said, as a single tear streamed down my face.

"You know so much. This must have been learned through experience. You have had a lot of hurt this past few years. Am I right?" Raviv said.

"Yeah. You hit the bull's eye. How could you tell?" I asked.

"By how passionately you spoke and the tear on your face." Raviv said.

"It seems you have also learned through experience how to make people feel better." I said, with a smile.

"I've given a lot of advice. I now need some. That's why I need to talk to Jesse." Raviv said.

"What's your problem? Maybe I can help." I said.

"My girlfriend told me she is pregnant, but she hasn't told her family yet because her parents would kick her out. I don't know how to help her. I want to propose but she has so much going on with her career. I don't want to ruin that." Raviv said.

"Her parents wouldn't kick her out. No matter how much they say they would, they won't. They love her too much to let her get hurt. And if you love her you would propose. Do you love her?" I asked.

"With all of my being." Raviv said.

"Does she love you?" I said.

"Yes. Why do you make it seem so simple?" Raviv said.

"Because it is that simple. You just were making it more complicated with all your worries." I said.

"How do you know about her parents?" Raviv said.

"Been there. I got pregnant last year but I had a miscarriage, and my parents didn't kick me out. They did get angry and do not trust me very much, but my situation was very different. I didn't have a loving boyfriend there for me, I didn't even know who the father was, and I was a party girl. Things happen Raviv, they happen for a reason. Her parents may get mad but they will still love her and protect her and help her and they will graciously accept your help." I said.

"Thank you, Rebecca. I don't know what I would do with out your advice. Jesse's a lucky man." Raviv said.

"Yes, I am." Jesse said, from the hallway.

"Oh! Jesse! You startled me." I said.

"I can tell. Hey, Raviv, what's up?" Jesse said; giving Raviv the high five hug thing guys do.

"Well, your girlfriend solved my problem, but I do have a surprise for you." Raviv said, with a smile.

"You brought it?!" Jesse said, with a huge smile.

"Brought what?" I said.

"His bike he bought from me." Raviv said.

"Now when your saying bike you do mean bicycle, right?" I asked, with a hopeful look.

"Nope, by bike I mean motorcycle." Raviv said.

"Oh." I said, with an unsure look.

"Don't worry babe. I'm better than Raviv on it." Jesse said, giving me a little nudge.

"I'm not worried. I…uh…better go home and tell my mom that you are coming over for dinner. It's nice meeting you, Raviv." I said, giving Jesse a kiss on the cheek and walking to the door.

"Becca, dinner isn't until 7:30. We have time." Jesse said, grabbing my hand.

"I need to change and shower anyways. I smell like diapers. And this will give you guys so man-to-man time." I said, slipping my hand out of his.

"Let her go, dude. She is actually letting you hang out with your guys. Graciously accept and kiss her good bye." Raviv said.

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner then." Jesse said, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Bye. I love you." I said, opening the door.

"I love you too, babe." Jesse said, as I slipped out the door.

**It's kinda boring but it has a meaning for future chaps. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chappy! I know it's been FOREVER! I feel really bad to but I will be posting more often now the school year started back up. **

* * *

_**Sweet-Romantic - Psychic much?? I hope this chapter kinda shows what you said.**_

_**loveetoday - I'm glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in the door.

"Is Jesse coming over for dinner?" Olivia said.

"Yep." I said.

"Alright, I'll set a place for him." Olivia said.

"Cool." I said.

"Why are you home so early? I didn't expect you for a while." Olivia said.

"Well, Jesse had a friend of his come over and I needed to shower anyways." I said.

"Oh, that was nice of you." Olivia said.

"Yeah. I'm going to go shower." I said, heading towards the stairs.

"Can you tell Avanna that we are going to have a guest?" Olivia said.

"Yeah." I said, running up the stairs.

"Avanna, Mom wanted me to tell you that we are having a guest for dinner so you best be on your best behavior." I said, with a smile.

"I'm sure I will. It's just Jesse." Avanna said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Let's just try not to argue." I said.

"I'll try really hard." Avanna said, sort of sarcastically.

"I'm sure you will." I confidently said, walking into my room.

I grabbed my brush and began to comb through my messy hair while I looked in my closet for an outfit to wear. I didn't want to seem like I was trying to look nice but I couldn't keep wearing clothes that smelt like diapers. I heard guys laughing outside so I peeked through the curtain on the French doors to my balcony. Jesse and Raviv were wrestling and Raviv had Jesse in a headlock. I laughed rolling my eyes. Boys are so silly.

I took a shower and was standing in a towel looking for something to wear when Avanna walked in. "Knock next time." I said, grabbing a green tank top and a pair of low-rise jeans.

"Isn't Jesse's favorite color green?" Avanna said, as I pulled on my under garments.

"I think so. Why?" I said, slipping into the tank top.

"You're wearing a green shirt." Avanna said, with a smirk.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I said, putting the jeans on.

"I don't know. Maybe you're wearing his favorite color because you want to impress him or something." Avanna coolly said.

"Whatever. I like this shirt and my two favorite colors have been green and orange for the past three years. So whatever you are trying to pry out of me isn't there." I said, with my hands on my hips.

"I think it is. I think that you are dating Jesse." Avanna said.

"So, I don't care what you think." I said.

"But Mom will." Avanna said.

"What do you want?" I said.

"First I want to know if you and Jesse are dating." Avanna said.

"That's none of your business." I said.

"That's a yes. Also, I want you to call Michael for me and tell him to come over sometime." Avanna said.

"Why can't you do that?" I said.

"He…uh…he won't answer my calls. After we slept together I sort of freaked and ran while he was sleeping. I think he's mad at me." Avanna said.

"I guess I can. That's it. You brought out my secret as blackmail just to get me to call Michael for you. I would've done it anyways." I said.

"Well, I wasn't finished. You have to make sure Mom doesn't know he's coming or that I'm going to talk to him about you-know-what." Avanna said.

"Ok. That will be easy. I'll tell him to come over one of the nights she's at her knitting club thing." I said.

"That might work, but this has to be perfect or it will ruin everything for me and I will ruin everything for you." Avanna said, leaving.

"Wow. She's nice." I sarcastically said, looking at the clock. It was almost 6:30 and I was planning on blow drying and straightening my hair but I didn't have enough time. I guess my hair would have to be wavy.

I was in the middle of blow-drying my hair when the doorbell rang. Oh no! Jesse showed up early. I poked my head out my door to where I could see down the stairs.

"Hi, Mrs. Grace." Jesse said, as my mom opened the door.

"Hello, Jesse. You're early. Supper isn't ready yet." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry. I was wondering if I could hang out with Becca until dinner." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Of course you can. She's up in her room. Go right up." Olivia said.

"Thanks." Jesse said, walking to the stairs.

I ran back into my bathroom and continued to blow-dry my hair. I couldn't believe my mom is letting any guy into my bedroom. I was really happy! I reached over, turned on my ipod that was on my ihome, and put it on shuffle. The song that played was 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis.

"Hi." I said, when Jesse poked his head into the bathroom.

"Hey." Jesse said, with a smile as I set down the blow dryer and grabbed my brush.

"What?" I said, brushing my hair.

"Nothing." Jesse said, with a smile.

"That doesn't look like a nothing face." I said, walking into my bedroom.

"I'm just happy. I got my bike and I'm here with my wonderful girlfriend." Jesse said.

"I don't know about that bike Jesse. What if you get hurt?" I said.

"I wear a helmet, I have a leather jacket and chaps. I'm all set and I have a perfect idea." Jesse said, lying on my bed.

"What's that?" I said.

"You and I on my bike. You'll love it." Jesse said.

"I don't think so." I said.

"I do. Do you have a day off this week?" Jesse said.

"Yes, tomorrow but I am not getting on that bike." I said.

"Why not?" Jesse said.

"Do you remember my cousin Steven? He would come over during the summer when we were little and you two would spend the whole time terrorizing me." I said.

"Yeah. What about him?" Jesse said.

I gulped back tears as I said, "He used to have this motorcycle and he got in an accident. His whole left side is paralyzed. I can't imagine what kind of pain he has gone through. I'm terrified of motorcycles. There is no way I'm gonna get on one."

Jesse saw the pain on my face, jumped up, and pulled me into his arms. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. What do **you** want to do tomorrow?" He said, kissing my forehead.

"I was thinking about going to the ranch, and taking a needed ride on Duchess." I said. Duchess is my horse. She is a 4-year-old black and white Appaloosa. She was abused as a colt but I saw the abuse and paid 3,000 for her. I know its pricey for an abused horse but I had to save her. Besides me and the ranch hands no one can get near hear.

"You want to ride horses?" Jesse said, with a slightly terrified look on his face.

"Yeah! You can ride Chocolate." I said, with a smile. Chocolate is my Quarter Horse. He's about 7 years old and he's very tame.

"But…I…you…ugh." Jesse said.

"You can't still be afraid of horses." I said.

"Well I had a near death experience when I was little." Jesse said.

"Being nipped by a horse when you were eight is not a near death experience. I have had way worse situations on horses. You have never been thrown or stomped on, but I have and I still love horses." I said.

"Now I really don't like the idea of riding a horse." Jesse said.

"You are willing to ride a motorcycle that goes really fast and could kill you, but you are not willing to go horse back riding. It won't be fast. We'll just walk them around the ranch." I said.

"They...just...are so big." Jesse said.

"Have you been around a horse lately?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"No..." Jesse warily said.

"They won't seem that big anymore." I said.

"I don't know..." Jesse said.

"Please!" I interrupted.

"But I don't know anything about horses." Jesse complained.

"I will take care of them." I said.

"Ok. If I get injured in anyway its on your head." Jesse said, sitting back on the bed.

"You won't, don't worry. If I were you I would worry more about Avanna...she's like a snake or something evil." I said.

"She is pretty scary." Jesse sarcastically said.

"Especially since she is black mailing me." I said.

"Let's not worry about her. Mm'kay?" Jesse said.

"Ok." I said

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight yet?" Jesse said, pulling me into his lap.

"Not tonight." I said, with smile.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Jesse said, deeply kissing me.

"Thank you." I said, kissing him in return. Jesse laid back on the bed so I was over him kissing him. Suddenly, I quickly pulled back, and practically jumped off the bed.

"Sorry. I will keep to myself. I can control myself for a while." Jesse said.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just my mom would freak. Unless you think she is ready to know." I said.

"No, not yet." Jesse said.

Before I could respond there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I said.

"Your mother. Can you and Jesse help me set the table?" Olivia said, opening the door.

"Of course we will." Jesse said, before I could decline.

I glared at him before I followed him down the stairs.

When we got down stairs the phone rang. "Rebecca, answer the phone. Jesse, you can help me with the table." Olivia said.

"Hello." I said, picking up the phone.

"Hey. Is mom around?" a young girl said.

"Mariana?" I said. Mariana is my younger sister who was on spring break with her friends in Florida.

"Duh." Mariana said.

"What do you need?" I said.

"I kinda want Mom's permission to get a tattoo." She said.

"No." I said.

"Your not Mom. Just put her on." Mariana said.

"Mom, Mariana wants permission to get a tattoo." I said.

Mom blinked as if in shock and said, "She seriously asked that?"

"Yep." I said.

"Tell her if she comes back with a tattoo she will be grounded for the rest of her high school life. No phone, no car, and no boys." She said.

"She said absolutely no way. Come back with one you will be grounded forever. No phone, no car, and no boys." I relayed the message.

"You suck." Mariana said.

"Love you too." I said.

"Whatever." She said, hanging up.

"Dinner is almost ready." Olivia called up the stairs

"Hi, Jesse." Avanna said, as she came in.

"It's good to see you, son." My father, Samson, said.

"It's good to see all you again." Jesse said, with a smile.

"I hope you like roast beef and potatoes." Olivia said.

"Only if they are made by you." Jesse said.

"Jesse, how has your career been going?" Samson asked.

"Great, but I've been a little stuck on my latest album. Becca, the wonderful friend she is, said that she would help me with the composition of my new song." Jesse said, with a smile.

"I didn't know that Rebecca wanted to work in music." Olivia said.

"Well…that's not really what I want to get into." I said.

"What do you want to do, Rebecca?" Samson said.

"I want to model." I said.

"Ha-ha…that's funny! I bet you are going to try out for America's Next Top Model, and you are going to do something really stupid on live television!" Avanna said.

"Rebecca would be awesome as a model." Jesse said, defending me.

"Yeah, but Rebecca are you thinking about the future? What if you don't make it as a model? What will you do then?" Olivia said.

"I will never give up. If I don't become America's Next Top Model then I still will try to model. And after I get too old I will have my own talk show or something amazing like that." I said.

"Those are big dreams. Maybe you should go to college first." Samson said.

"But if I'm too old when I start I may never get big. When this cycle ends I'm auditioning for America's Next Top Model." I said.

"Avanna, how has you law career been going?" Jesse said.

"Well, I just got fired from Burkley's Law Firm and all I did was basic research." Avanna said.

"So, it takes a lot of hard work to get to your dream and you can't give up?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, if you want it bad enough you can succeed." Avanna said.

"Then Rebecca is going to be a model." Jesse said, grabbing my hand under the table.

"I can always go to college later." I said.

"I don't know, Rebecca." Olivia said.

"How about you think about it and we can talk later?" I said.

"That sounds good." Samson said.

"We are going to the ranch tomorrow." I said.

"I was wondering if you were going to take care of your horses for once." Olivia said.

"Well, it's kinda hard with school, and everything else." I said.

"That's why you decided to pay the ranch hands extra to take care of your horses. Even though that's their job and I was paying them anyways." Samson said.

"But you are paying them to take care of the land, the cattle, and your horses. Mine are not included." I said.

"I bought Chocolate and I bought the ranch so I think I should pay for them but whatever you want." Samson said.

"Dad, just let me do this." I said.

"I won't argue." Samson said.

My family had a great time getting to know Jesse again. After dinner we all went to the Family room and played card games. We had tons of fun.

**The ending kind of sucks but yeah anyways REVIEW!  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter!! I got my laptop back and after the school year gets out...hopefully I'll be able to by my own. But I don't know right now. Anyways enough of me talking.**

* * *

_**dedenikki12131415 - Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far!! I hope you continue to enjoy it.**_

_**6Ellie6 - Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you think the story is cute and I'm also glad that it was interesting enough to keep you reading.**_

_**Sweet-Romantic - I'm glad you pay that much attention and that I'm able to provide enough to show a little bit. There is going to be an interesting twist in this chapter that I think you might enjoy.**_

* * *

I woke up feeling so excited. I was so ready to see my horses. Chocolate and Duchess haven't been ridden in a few months. I normally try to go out there but I've been really busy lately with work.

I ran to my closet and pulled out my two pairs of riding boots. My mom had given me new ones for Christmas but I hadn't worn them because it kills you feet to break them in. But my old ones are falling apart. I can't ride with them. I sighed as I threw the new boots on my bed, and went to my jeans. I pulled out a pair of dark wash, low-rise, boot cut jeans. They are my favorite pair and are new enough that my legs won't rub the saddle. I grabbed a messy looking T-shirt. I was going to get even grosser with everything I had to do. I wasn't going to ruin a good T-shirt.

After getting dressed, I stood in the mirror and debated putting on make-up. Nothing was going to stay on, so all I did was apply my moisturizer with sunscreen. To finish up my ensemble I put my hair in a low ponytail and grabbed my white, leather Stetson.

I ran down the stairs, into the kitchen, and grabbed a banana-nut muffin. "Looks like you're already to go." Olivia said, as I poured a glass of milk for me.

"Heck yes I am! I'm so excited to ride Duchess, and I think I'm going to get Jesse on Chocolate." I proudly said.

"Jesse on a horse? That would be a sight to see. Well your father hasn't gotten any calls lately, so have Tim call him and give him updates." Olivia said. Tim is the head ranch hand; he even gets the privilege of staying in the family quarters when we aren't there.

"Ok. Do you know if Avanna is awake?" I said.

"She has been up for a while. She's trying to get a job at another law firm. I wouldn't bother her." Olivia said.

"Well, I got to talk to her. Before I forget, when is your next knitting club meeting?" I said.

"In a two days. I'm inviting Rachel Carlily." Olivia said.

"That's cool. I'm sure she'll like that." I said.

"Is there any particular reason you wanted to know?" Olivia said, giving me a suspicious look.

"If you are asking if I'm planning anything, than no…I told Jesse about it and he wondered when it was." I said, covering for Avanna.

"Oh…alright. Will you see if Avanna is feeling ok? When I walked by the spare bathroom I though I heard vomiting." Olivia said.

"Yeah. Sure." I said, putting my dishes in the sink, and heading up to Avanna's room.

"Rebecca, did you talk to Mom?" Avanna said, after I knocked on the door.

"Yeah. She's worried about you. You do know that you aren't going to be able to hide this from her for long. She caught you vomiting this morning. It can't be food poisoning forever." I said.

"I know. I need to talk Michael, before I talk to Justin. It's all so complicated. I feel all weird. I thought I loved Justin before, but then I got together with Michael, and now I'm not so sure. Even if Justin still wants to marry me after I tell him, I'm not so sure I do. I want my child to know its father as its father. I don't want the complications of visits and stepparents. But I don't know if Michael wants anything to do with me. Ugh…I don't know what to do!" She said, frustrated.

"Well, take it from me, do what you think is best for you and the baby. Don't do something just to make people happy. It doesn't ever work out. Unless you are extremely lucky." I said.

"It makes sense. How did you have a miscarriage? I was never told." Avanna said.

"I fell down the stairs at the school." I said, putting on my mask to cover the pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm barely pregnant and I'm already bonded with the baby. I can't imagine at five months losing what you end up loving so much." Avanna said.

"It hurts still, but I try to keep positive. My life would be totally different with the baby. I wouldn't be able to achieve the things I want. I'd be alone. My life is better in some ways." I said.

"But not in others. You have that constant regret. I know. I have had Mom and Dad not trust me. It hurts because they are the ones you rely on the most." Avanna said.

"It didn't hurt at first…I thought I deserved it. But know it hurts a lot. It's been a whole year and I have been nothing but perfect. Straight A's, good job, being home on time, listening, doing whatever Mom can find me to do, and they still don't trust me." I said.

"They seem pretty fine to me, but I've only been around for a couple days." Avanna said.

"Well, ever since Jesse came back, Mom has been pushing for me to spend time with him." I said.

"I think it's a good thing. Jesse was your best friend for the longest time, and then he left. You didn't take it like I thought. You seemed pissed, but you didn't get sad. Then next thing I know you were partying and getting pregnant. You were striving to be accepted, because you had no one. You never did make 'girl' friends. You actually just hung out with Jesse, and if someone hung out with them you talked but never be-friended." Avanna said.

"That's changed. I have some really cool friends, besides Jesse. I've been dying to tell Lisa everything but she's grounded." I said.

"Who's Lisa?" Avanna asked.

"She moved here this year. I was alone and so was she…kinda of a perfect thing. She's my best friend in a sense. She knows everything about my situation, but she doesn't pry when it gets to hard to talk. She lets me take my time." I said.

"That's cool that you have a chica. Hey, you better get going if you want to stay out of the heat." Avanna said, motioning to my outfit.

"Oh yeah. Jesse has probably sent me a billion texts." I said, remembering my forgotten phone that was charging in my bedroom.

"Get gone." Avanna said.

"I'll call Michael tonight. Okay?" I said, stopping in the doorway.

"Great. Thanks." Avanna said.

"Don't thank me yet." I said, walking to my room.

I was surprised to see that there was only one text. It was from Jesse:  
'Hey. I'm a little stuck with what I should wear. When you can, please come and help me.'

I rolled my eyes, shoved my phone in my pocket, and ran over to his house. I knocked once, heard a crash, and Jesse's muffled voice saying, "Ouch."

I walked in to see Jesse fixing a tipped couch. "What did you do?" I said.

"I tried to be cool and jump over the couch. It didn't work." Jesse said.

"Obviously." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"So…good morning, beautiful." Jesse said, giving me a to-die-for smile.

"Good morning." I said, as I laced my fingers with his. "You said you had a dilemma?" I said.

"Yes, I do. Let us…skip to my room." Jesse said.

"Why skip?" I said, as Jesse turned in the general direction of his room.

"I have no clue. But let's do it." Jesse said, with a goofy grin.

"Ok." I said. We attempted to skip to his room but Jesse skipped really weird and I couldn't stop laughing.

"I can't believe you are laughing at me." Jesse sarcastically said.

"I'm not laughing at you…I'm laughing at your skip. I'm sorry, babe, but your skip is messed up." I said.

"Well what if I'm doing it the right way and your not?" Jesse said. I gave him the yeah-right look. "Ok. So my skipping skills are off. Can we get back to the subject of my clothing dilemma?" He said, motioning to his clothes. He was still in his pajamas, but…dang…he looked good. His pajamas total an A-shirt and flannel pants.

"Jeans. Where are your jeans?" I said.

"In the second drawer." Jesse said.

I went through his jeans but I wasn't really impressed. Not that his clothes were bad styles or anything…just that like all of them were designer. "Sweety, do you have any not extremely expensive pants?" I asked.

"No. Should I?" Jesse said.

"Do you have any that you don't really care if they get messy? I was going to have you help me." I said.

"I don't care about pants. I can always get another pair." Jesse said.

"Oh yeah…stinking fame and fortune." I sarcastically said.

"It's not all that great." Jesse said.

"I'm sure you are absolutely miserable as you get everything you want." I said.

"I am. Just because I get cool things doesn't mean they make me happy. They did before but now…none of that really matters." Jesse said.

"Why?" I said, my breath coming short.

"Materials things can't make me as happy as you make me." Jesse said.

"I love you." I said, with a genuine smile.

"I love you too." Jesse said, softly kissing me.

I pulled away with a smile inward and out. Jesse was like perfect…beyond that if that's possible. "Wear these jeans." I said; handing him the pair with most wear on them.

"And a T-shirt." Jesse said, grabbing a random t-shirt.

"And boots, if possible, would complete your outfit." I said.

"Like these?" Jesse said, pulling out a pair of riding boots.

"Why do you have those?" I asked. I thought he wouldn't have any…hmmm…

"I think they're cool." Jesse said.

"That they are. Go get dressed." I said.

"Well, you're kinda in my bedroom." Jesse said, sarcastically said.

"Lazy! Can't go to the bathroom?" I joked.

"Are you going to ransack my room?" Jesse teased.

"Maybe?" I said with a smile.

"Alright." Jesse said, going down the hall to the bathroom.

I stared after him kind of confused, shrugged, and went to his desk. 'He didn't object' I thought. He had the music he was working on and some rough lyrics. It looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't get it out right with all the lines that had been written then crossed out. I tried to read it but it wasn't legible. I gave up and went to the living room. If we didn't leave soon we wouldn't get much done. No time for a million questions.

"How do I look?" Jesse said, walking into the living room.

He looked hot, but just to be flirty; I said with a smile, "You'll do."

"I'll do?" Jesse said, coming closer to me. He had to be not more than three inches away. I raised my eyebrow as a dare for him to prove to me that he'll more than just do. Those three inches were closed easily as Jesse took my dare and kissed me with a fiery passion. His hands slowly traced down my back leaving a tingling sensation where they touch, lower, and lower. I panicked when he came close to my butt. I wasn't ready for that, I thought. But I was losing control of my mind. I ignored my doubts and deepened the kiss. A memory flashed through my mind as I almost lost control of it. I pulled away, out of breath, confused. When I gained control of my brain I said, "You're perfect."

"I'm no where near perfect." Jesse said.

"I have to doubt that. I see no imperfections." I said.

"Just wait." Jesse joked. That hit me hard. I don't know why either. Before I could really think anything out, Jesse said, "Let's go."

"My car or yours?" I said.

"Mine." Jesse said.

"Alright." I said.

Most of the ride was comfortable quiet. I used the time to think. That memory was strange. It was blurry and confused. All I know is that it is from the night I got pregnant and the man's face I saw was the father of my unborn baby. If I could get that memory clear then I could…I don't know talk to the person. Then I thought about why Jesse's joke hurt. It made me feel like I didn't know him. Do I? I don't know. Do I care? I don't know yet.

"Is something bothering you?" Jesse said, as he turned onto the main street of the ranch.

"Nope. Just thinking." I said.

"About?" Jesse said.

"I'll tell you when I make sense of it." I said.

"Well, maybe I can help." Jesse said.

"Do you think you know me? Like enough?" I asked.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I? Have you hidden anything from me?" Jesse said.

"No. Just wondering. What about you? Have you hidden anything from me?" I said.

"Never." Jesse said.

"Good." I said; as he pulled on to the long drive way.

"How far up is the main house?" Jesse asked.

"At the end of the drive." I said.

I took in the sight of my beautiful ranch…and was disgusted. It looked over grown and just crappy. I looked around to see if I could spot any ranch hands…none…weird. When we pulled up to the main house no one came out. The staff normally checked to see who was here. "Huh." I said, confused.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Where's the staff?" I said.

"Oh. Let's go inside." Jesse said.

I practically jumped out of the car and sped for the door. "Hello!" I yelled when I walked in. I heard something crash in the back of the house towards the master's bedroom. "Tim?!" I yelled.

Tim came out of the master's bedroom with unbuckled jeans and an unbuttoned shirt. "Shit." Tim said.

"You have no clue. Get your clothes all the way on and get in the office. I hope that's your wife back there." I said.

"Ok and it is." Tim said, going back to the room.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked confused; as he followed me to the office.

"He is basically the manager of the ranch when we aren't here, and he was in my parent's bedroom. Use the clues and you can easily figure what he was doing." I said, clenching my teeth.

"What?" Jesse exclaimed. "That is completely unacceptable." Jesse said.

"That's why he doesn't have a job anymore." I said, as a sat in the chair at the desk. Jesse leaned on the desk next to me.

"What?!" Tim moaned, from the doorway.

"Where is the rest of the staff?" I said.

"They quit. With out notice." Tim said, looking down.

"And you didn't contact us because?" I asked.

"I was afraid I would lose my job." He said.

"You are going to anyways. Unless my father has mercy. Trust me…he doesn't have much." I said, picking up the phone. Tim looked like he was going to bolt. "Sit down." I told him.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Jesse whispered.

"Just be there." I said.

"I can do that." He said.

"Mom, put Dad on." I said, when Olivia answered the phone.

"Becca?" Samson said.

"Yea. I'm here with Tim, and I have some news." I said. I could tell I just sounded pissed.

"What happened?" Samson said, serious.

"We have no staff unless you have some kind of godly mercy for Tim. Everyone but him quit without notice. According to the records a few weeks ago. The grounds are overgrown and in horrible shape. I haven't even seen the horses yet. When I arrived Tim and his wife were 'occupying' the master's bedroom." I said, as Tim mumbled something. "What was that, Tim?" I asked, with venom.

"I've been taking care of the horses. The colt did get into some barbed wire but I've been treating him." Tim said.

"One thing you did right." I said, returning to the phone call. "Dad, Tim said that the horses are fine. I'll check later. I'm gonna stay out here for the rest of the week and get this place fixed up. What should I do about Tim?" I said.

"His job is terminated. Are you sure you don't want me out there? You'll need to see if you can get any of the staff back. I would suggest you call them and see if you can get them to explain why they quit." Samson said.

"Alright. I'll get those calls done tonight. I'm going to check the horses, cleaned the stables, and whatever else. I'll try to start checking the books to see if everything is correct financially." I said.

"Do you just want to become the head ranch hand?" Samson said.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Alright. I'll let you deal with Tim. Call me tomorrow when you get this all figured out." Samson said.

"Will do. Bye." I said, hanging up.

"What am I going to do?" Tim said.

"Well you are going to get your stuff packed and you are going to be gone when I come back from the horses. Or I will have the cops escort you for trespassing." I said.

"But my wife?" Tim said.

"Is a nice lady and it's sad for this to happen to her, but that's your screw up." I said.

"So I'm really fired?" Tim said.

"Yep. Get gone." I said.

After Tim left, Jesse turned my chair to look me in the eyes. I had tears of anger in my eyes. "I am your slave." He said, with a smile as he tried to lighten the mood.

"You are going to want to take that back by the end of the day." I said, as he kissed my forehead.

"No I won't." Jesse dared, as he softly kissed me.

"Let's get to work." I said, struggling to keep my breathing even. I don't think he realizes that just by being near me I have to catch my breath.

"Ok." Jesse said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

**Hmmm...how's this going to work out? Opinions please! Nice ones that is. I really like to know what you think and what you think might happen. So please review!  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! New chapter!! I'm sorry it took so long.**

* * *

_**6Ellie6 – Yeah that ending is going to make this story have a really interesting twist later. Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Jmacfan4ever93 – Thanks for your review! I'm glad to see that you are reading this story! Enjoy!**_

_**Marian – Yeah…that 'scary' part is going to tie into some future things. I'm sure you will enjoy this next chapter.**_

* * *

Chocolate and Duchess were fine. They were very well feed from the over growth of the fields, but they had weak muscles from not been ridden. The colt was practically healed but his price value went down because of scars. We might not be able to sell him.

"Jesse, do you mind brushing Chocolate? I'm gonna catch the colt." I said. I'd driven the ranch's truck with all the horse gear in it.

"Will he run off?" Jesse said.

"No. I have him leashed to the truck." I said.

"Wait. How are gonna catch the colt?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I'm going to ride Duchess and lasso it." I said, climbing on Duchess.

"Oh…I should've guessed that." Jesse somewhat sadly said.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" I said.

"Nothing. It's just…I…I don't know anything about all this stuff and I feel kind of useless." Jesse said.

"Jesse, you are not useless. I am so happy that you are here. I need someone…I need you to be here with me." I said.

"Even if I don't know anything about running a ranch." Jesse said.

"Especially because you don't know anything. You can't just nod off what I'm feeling because you have no clue what is going on. You're doing fine." I said, smiling.

"Ok. I'm going brush this horse now." Jesse said.

"Alright." I said, nodding. "Yah!" I said, in a command, squeezing Duchess's chest just a bit to get her into a prance. The colt gave me a good run. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face when I got back. It felt so good to have a horse running under me again.

"How did that feel?" Jesse said, smiling at me.

"It was the most amazing thing ever." I said, dismounting from Duchess. "So, are you still scared of horses?" I said, tying the colt to Duchess's saddle.

"Nope. This guy is really calm…I like him." Jesse said petting Chocolate's nose.

"Good. Let's get him saddled up." I said.

I had Jesse do most of the work himself with me instructing him…of course he didn't get the cinch tight enough. I had him climb on before I tightened it, so he would know what would happen when it wasn't tight. His face was priceless when the saddle started to slip to the side, and he practically jumped off. I tried to keep from laughing when I said, "Horses don't like cinches. They're stubborn like that. They will fill their lungs with air and hold their breath, so it seems you got it tight, but you really didn't. So when they stop holding their breath, the saddle slips. I often will knee them in the chest; just hard enough they will stop holding their breath. You can also just pull the cinch quickly." I said, rapidly pulling the cinch tight.

"And you let me get on the horse when the saddle wasn't tight?" Jesse said.

"Learning from experience will help. Now you know that if your saddle slips, your cinch isn't tight." I said.

"Is it safe now?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." I said, putting a harness on the colt, clipping a lead rope to it and replacing the other rope with it on Duchess's saddle.

"So, where are we going?" Jesse asked as he mounted Chocolate.

"Well, I need to check Dad's horses in the stables and I want to leave the colt there. We'll ride around a little while, before returning them to the stables. After that, I'm sure the hay needs replaced, and the stables need cleaned. Once the stables are fixed up, we'll be done with the hard work for today. Or a least the physical labor. We can eat, and then I have to look over financial stuff, and see if I can get some staff out here." I said.

"Alright." Jesse said.

All the horses were fine and the stables were really messy, but we were able to get it completely clean. Jesse had a huge smile the whole time we were riding. When I saw that I knew that I wasn't meant to model. It would've been fun, but this is where I belong…this is my home. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain that to Jesse. It's hard to put it in words, but I'll try…later when this is a little fixed up.

After dinner, I showed Jesse to the room he could use, and he told me he was going to take a shower. When I was sure he was busy, I slipped out the back door and hit the ground running. I ran until I got to the creek at the end of the property, where I sat down. _'Why did I come out here?'_ I thought to myself. I didn't really know…something felt off though. _'Am I doing the right thing? Of course I am. I love this place…it's more than just home. It's my roots…I'm connected to this place, and the connection is stronger than anything is. I can't let anyone take over. I'll finish school and move myself here…permanently.' _I decided to myself. Then I bowed my head with guilt, _'What about Jesse? Sure, he's loving this now, but he's a city boy. That's where his roots are. I can't deny him that. If he wants to leave, I can't make him stay…I love him too much to do that. I'll just keep hoping that he loves me enough to return to me, if he does have to leave. He does have a job of course. Things could still work.'_ I thought hopefully. I sighed as I realized that I had things I needed to do. I walked back slowly, taking in my surroundings and relaxing a little inside.

I went into the office and called Carman. I carefully explained to her what was going on and I regretfully told her I wouldn't be able to work with her anymore. "Are you sure?" Carman anxiously said.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know things are rough, right now. I can see if Avanna wants to work there in my place. I can't leave this place to someone else. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine. That would be great if you could get Avanna to work here. Just have her call me." Carman said.

"I see what I can do." I said, with a quick good bye. My breath hitched in my throat. I felt horrible for leaving the day care. I called Avanna in hopes that my guilt could be repressed. "I owe you nothing, but you owe me everything. I don't care if you tell Mom and Dad about Jesse. I need you to do something for me." I said, when she came to the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Avanna said.

"I will still call Michael and get everything set up. Will you please call Carman? They need some serious help, and I can't just leave them like that. I know that you have better qualifications, but…" I said.

"Okay. I was going to see if you could hook me up with a job anyways. Rebecca, I'm not going to ruin you and Jesse. Tell Mom and Dad when you are ready. You're doing the right thing. Staying out there, I mean. You belong there. That place is in your blood. All of us are drawn there when times get hard. It will help you." Avanna said.

"I know. But there is something that is bothering me." I said.

"If he loves you then he will feel he belongs there too." Avanna said, knowing what I was talking about.

"But…I'm worried that there is something we missed out of from each other from the years apart. I'm afraid he doesn't know me…like I need him too." I said.

"Talk to him about it." Avanna said. I began to argue, but she stopped me, "I know how this sounds coming from your sister who is afraid to confront her own relationship problems. But Rebecca, you are so much stronger than I am. Look at what you have gone through. You can last through anything. If things don't work out between you and Jesse, I have hope in you. I know that it will hurt but you will learn and move on. This is kinda silly…but you're my hero…in so many ways. Just keep strong."

I swallowed and said, "Thanks Avanna. I gotta get some phone calls done before it gets too late. I'll call Michael soon."

"Alright. Things will be fine, Becca." Avanna said. She gave a soft good-bye and hung up.

I dug up all the files of past staff. I was going to call all those who quit with out notice and see if I could solve this problem. I was able to either leave a message or talk to 15 men, telling them to come to the ranch tomorrow. Jesse came in the office some time when I was in the middle of the phone calls.

When I started looking at the finances Jesse said, "You're not going to do Top Model. Are you?"

I sighed and said, "I don't know, right now." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Whatever. You do too know. Just tell me." Jesse said; sounding a little frustrated.

"Why does it matter?" I said.

"You have so much potential." Jesse said.

"Exactly. I have potential, but potential will not pay the bills. I can't leave this place. It's my home. I belong here. That life…the life of a model…it's not for me. It will never be for me." I said

Jesse look a little stunned but he eventually quietly said, "That is my life."

"Well, what are we going to do? This is the life I am supposed to be in. This ranch is so much a part of me. It's in my blood. This ranch has been in my family since my great-grandfather. This place is a part of me." I said.

Jesse's eyes were filled with tears, as he sadly said, "Where does that leave me?"

"I don't want to lose you." I said, softly touching his face.

He flinched away from my touch, and angrily said, "You are choosing a place over me! How can a place be worth more than love? God, Rebecca! I love you so much, but I don't want to be rejected over this ranch."

"I'm not choosing anything except my life style. You don't have to choose a single one. You can have your city life and your job and all that you had before me, and you can come back to me. You don't have to give up anything. What's wrong with having everything?" I said.

"It doesn't work like that!" Jesse said throwing his hands in the air with frustration.

"Why not? Everything is stating to go so right. I need this place to relax…and I need you to love and to be loved by. No one has ever loved me like you do. I thought that you felt the same. I thought that…" I said, chocking up. I could finish my sentence. I couldn't say, _'I thought that you loved me.'_ I bowed my head so he wouldn't see the tears.

"I do. I do. I want this to work, but I only have a few months until I have to go back. What am I supposed to do? It's going to kill me to leave you here." Jesse said.

"It's not like you are going to be touring forever or recording forever. There are going to be those in between time when you are just writing songs or taking in the fame." I said.

"So, I am the city guy during the week but I have a secret life on the weekends." Jesse harshly said.

"No! I don't want us to be secret. When I go home I'm telling my family. Go ahead and tell the press. I don't care." I quickly said.

"Come with me when I tour, please. Come and see the world with me." Jesse said.

"But…" I started.

"By that time this place will be up and running. It will only be about six months away. You can call and check in. It's not like I'm asking you to stay away for forever." Jesse said.

"Ok. Ok I will." I said, letting him softly kiss me.

"Do you want to sit on the swing with me?" Jesse asked.

I looked at the financial mess I had to go through. It could wait. I had three more days until school started up again. "Yeah." I said with a smile.

**I actually planned a chapter with out this much drama, but this kinda flowed through my fingers when I typed. Tell me what you think please!  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. I am really trying. Hopefully I will be able to update more often over Christmas break because I have my laptop. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

_**6Ellie6 – Thanks for your review. And I'm going to shake up the relationship in an interesting way soon, that I hope you enjoy. Oh and the tour is definitely going to be interesting.**_

_**Marian – Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

I woke up early around 5 am. I had decided let Jesse sleep. I'm sure he had his busy days in the city but ranch work was difficult. I cleaned the stables and feed the horses before going back inside the house to clean up. I didn't hear any noises, so I figured Jesse was asleep. I just shrugged it off and went to shower. I put on a red button-down shirt, jeans, and my boots. I loved it out here but it left a damper on my fashion style. I liked to dress up and look pretty, but wearing stuff like that out here would ruin the clothes. I went into the kitchen just as Jesse came halfway jogging in the back doors.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said, trying not to look at his shirtless body. Jesse has a really nice body and it so doesn't help that he was covered with sweat. Not that it made him look bad…the exact opposite. He looked smokin'.

"Nah. I woke up around 5:30ish and thought I should go for a run. Can't do that in the city. Not unless I'm running from a crowd of crazed fans or paparazzi or something like that. It's nice." Jesse said, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Well, I should have made you work. You are my slave." I joked.

"For as long as you want me." Jesse seriously said, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him.

I don't care if he looked good all sweaty but that was gross! I squealed, pulled away, and said, "Eww…Jesse, you are covered in sweat."

Jesse sheepishly smiled and said, "I'll go shower."

"Hey, Jesse, sometime later I need to talk to you about something. We probably won't have time until after everyone leaves, but I didn't want to forget." I said.

"Is it important?" Jesse said.

"To me, yes." I said.

"Then I won't forget." Jesse said.

Jesse and I had a quick breakfast before the former staff started showing up. I sat everyone down in the huge family room and said, "Umm…ok. So, I understand that Tim royally messed up, but he's not here anymore. I'm in charge now. I've known most of you since I was a little girl, and I know all you enjoy working out here and the benefits we provide your families. I'm going to do individual interviews, we will provide a lunch for you, and I am going to host a dinner for those who decide to stay with me. If you have already made up your mind about not working here or you have a better job you can leave now. I have a lot to do and don't need people wasting my time." I said. I knew the ending was harsh, but a few men did turn to leave.

The interviews went by quickly, because most agreed to stay and gave me honest opinions about Tim. One man, Charlie, had worked at this ranch for as long as I could remember. He came in with tear filled eyes. "You look so much like your mother, but you have the heart of your father. I always knew that you would become in charge of this place. Well I did worry a bit last year. Terrible thing that happened to you, we all worried about you. You would've been such a great mother." He quietly said.

"I wouldn't be here now." I said.

"Which I am so glad. How is everything out here? I noticed that the grounds were overgrown. I bet your finances are a big mess. Tim was always in charge of that. Don't understand why he wouldn't let me help. I was in charge of finances for so long, but he had a 'degree' in financing and a love for this ranch. That's why he got the job. He was young and qualified. Your father knew that I couldn't do as much anymore. When he was supposed to be around, Tim would have me run finances. They were always such a mess. So child, tell me, how are the finances?" Charlie said.

"What I have looked at is an unorganized mess of numbers. I was going to do it my self, but if you would rather do it." I said.

"Hon., you have a lot of work ahead of you getting this place organized, let me help you." Charlie said.

"Of course, Charlie." I said.

"I'm going to talk your father into changing that will of his. You should have full rights to this ranch. I know Avanna would let you keep her piece. But I'm sure Mariana would sell her piece. She never much enjoyed being out here. It's too dirty for her. Besides you are the only one who knows as much about horse as your father does, you actually probably know more." Charlie rambled on.

"Wait. Charlie, let Dad do what he thinks is best. This ranch belongs to the whole family and I wouldn't want to deny my sisters anything of my parents." I said.

"Oh of course not but you don't want any of it sold. Do you?" Charlie said.

"Never." I said.

"Then let your father give you legal grounds over this ranch." Charlie said.

"I won't argue with you. Charlie, why did you leave?" I said.

"Tim was drunk off his rocker. He more or less fired me. I'm sure that he forgot in the morning, but when he found out I wasn't here he must have figured I just left. I was sick of his crap anyways. I'm sure glad you're out here kiddo." Charlie said.

"Thanks. So when do you want to get started?" I said.

"Well, my wife has been complaining lately about me getting a job and she always loved cooking for the guys out here. Also, I think our daughter is tired of us living with her. We'll move in tomorrow." Charlie said.

"I'll let you pick whatever rooms you want first." I said.

"That-a-girl." Charlie said.

I smiled and moved on with the interviews. Jesse did a great job entertaining those who weren't in interviews and that decided to stay.

After everyone left, Jesse plopped down on a couch. I sat next to him and said, "That was nothing. The physical labor tomorrow is going to be extremely difficult."

"Physical labor is nothing. What I am feeling is mental exhaustion." Jesse said.

I laughed and gently kissed him. I was in a great mood. I got a full staff for the ranch. Jesse kissed me deeply and somewhere in the pit of my stomach excitement twinged. I kissed him deeper wrapping my arms around his neck. Jesse pulled me close, so I was over him. My hands slide from the back of his throat to the top button of his shirt. With complete confidence I began to unbutton his shirt. When Jesse actually released what I was doing he stopped me by grabbing my hands. "Jesse." I growled.

"No. Don't start to argue with me. We aren't ready yet." Jesse said.

"I say we are." I said.

"You seriously think that you are ready to have sex again?" Jesse said.

I clenched my teeth, rolled off him, and turned away so I wouldn't look at him. It was childish but I was hurt. The feeling of rejection spread through me quickly. I wasn't going to cry, not with Jesse here.

After another minute, Jesse sighed and said, "Honey, look at me." I turned my face towards him but didn't look him in the eyes as he went on. "It's not that I don't want it. Believe me. I want you more than anything, but I want it to be perfect for you. Right now, it's not perfect." Jesse said, wiping angry tears from my eyes.

"Anytime would be perfect if it was with you." I said.

"No, you have so much going on now, that this would just complicate things more." Jesse said, quickly changing subjects. "This morning you said that you wanted to talk about something."

"Oh yeah. Well, lately I have been having like fuzzy flashbacks to when I got pregnant and I was wondering if I mentioned any dreams in my journal. Maybe if I figure out the guy then I can move on with my life. Let him know what happened, if he didn't know. Settle this once and for all." I said.

Jesse looked kind of guilty before he said, "I haven't been able to read it yet. I was going to when we got back, but then we got stuck out here and I'm sorry."

I shrugged and said, "It's fine. You haven't had it that long."

Jesse mumbled something about a shower and I went to sleep. It was a very interesting night. It was like just talking about the flashbacks brought all the memories forward. The person I had sex with was Kain Rona, the star athlete of our school. I woke up with a cold sweat and in a second made the decision to talk to him.

%%%%%%

Spring break was over and school was starting again. I didn't tell Jesse about Kain, I figured Kain wouldn't care. But still I was so nervous as Jesse drove me to school. He promised me he was going to read the journal today. "What are you so nervous about?" Jesse said, grabbing my hands. I just noticed that I had been wringing my fingers together.

"Uh…I…would you be mad if I think I know who got me pregnant and I'm going to talk to him? I'm not 100% sure though." I said.

"Why would I be mad? If it helps you move on from this ordeal, then whatever it takes. Who is it?" Jesse said, parking.

"Kain Rona." I said, watching his reaction.

"How sure are you?" Jesse said. I knew what he was thinking. '_Kain has done almost every girl in the school. Why would Rebecca do that?_' Or at least that what I was thinking now.

"99.99% sure." I said, with a meek smile.

Jesse sighed and mumbled, "Fine."

"He doesn't even compare to you. Just remember I was drunk. You know I would have never if I was in a right state of mind." I said.

"I know. Sweetie, please remember that he might not care. He probably heard about you getting pregnant and didn't give a hoot." Jesse said, through clenched teeth. He was getting upset.

"We don't know that and at least knowing that would give me peace of mind. Please calm down." I said, placing my hand softly on his face.

Jesse sighed and said, "If he's a jerk don't tell me."

He would make me tell him what happened later no matter what, but I still said, "Ok." I kissed him on the cheek and went to open the door. I would have gone out and gotten all this stuff over with. I could see Kain now. But Jesse grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Jesse, it's going to be fine." I said, when I followed his angry gaze to Kain.

"Yeah, yeah." Jesse mumbled, letting go of my hand.

I sighed and turned away. Lisa came practically running up to me. "Oh my gosh…is that?" She excitedly said.

"Jesse McCartney? Of course." I said, smiling.

"And? Come on spill!" Lisa said.

"Well, you already know he used to be my best friend. Well he's house sitting for his parents. When he arrived I helped him bring stuff from his car. Anyways long story-short we are together." I said.

"No way! You are one lucky girl." Lisa said, stopping to look at Kain. "I wish my crush would notice me." She said, with a sigh.

"Lisa…you know how he's like. Not worth a second on your time." I said, as a wave of guilt went through me. I should tell her about Kain. "You know last year, when I got pregnant?" I said.

"Yeah. What about it?" Lisa said.

"I think that Kain is the guy who got me pregnant." I quietly said.

"Oh." Lisa said, looking from me to Kain. "What are going to do?" Lisa said.

"Talk to him, I guess. Do you think he knew?" I said.

"I don't know. Brittany would know, she's always all over him. Bet she would have been jealous." Lisa said.

I looked at Kain standing alone. This was probably the only time he would be alone. "Well, I'm going to get this over with." I said, meekly smiling at Lisa.

"Hey, Kain, can I talk to you?" I said, as I walked up to him.

"Sure, what can I do for ya?" Kain said, with a smile.

It was then that I noticed Jesse hadn't left yet. The reason was because girls started screaming. He was walking over to Kain and I. "Oh good lord." I mumbled.

Jesse grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "What the hell Jesse?" I said.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at you. I am 100% sure he knows you two had sex and that you got pregnant." Jesse said.

"I still need to talk to him." I said, pulling my arm away.

"Please don't. All he's going to do is hurt you." Jesse said.

"I still need to know. For sure." I said.

"Fine." Jesse said.

"Now the whole town knows you're here." I said.

"Doesn't matter. I love you." Jesse softly said.

"I love you too." I said, turning to go back to Kain. Jesse stopped me again, but this time he kissed me. At first I melted into the kiss, but I quickly pulled away. "God dammit." I said, smacking his shoulder.

Jesse smirked at me. "I had to kiss you goodbye." Jesse said.

I opened my mouth to talk, but I just turned away from Jesse. He lightly laughed as I went back up to Kain. "So anyways, Kain." I started, but Kain interrupted me.

"You are dating Jesse McCartney." Kain said, with disbelief.

"Yes, now back to what I was trying to say earlier. Last year when I was a cheerleader, I got pregnant." I said.

"Yeah. I remember that. Pity such a pretty girl got knocked up. Did you get like really depressed after the fall? Cause I didn't see you at school very much." Kain said.

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about it. What I need to know if you remember something happening between us about five months before my fall?" I said.

"Let me think. That was Micah's party. I don't remember much of that night." Kain said.

"I didn't either until a few days ago, but Kain that was the night I got pregnant." I said.

"Oh, who was the daddy?" Kain said.

"You." I said.

Kain's jaw dropped. "You are joking right." He said.

"No." I said.

"God. I'm sorry, Becca." Kain said.

"Just as long as we both know." I said.

"Wish I would have known before. I could've…I don't know…been there for you after the fall." Kain said.

"I made it out okay, but anyways, thanks for listening." I said.

"Yeah, no problem. It's too bad that…" Kain said, stopping mid-sentence.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. I gotta go." Kain said, quickly walking off.

**What do you think? This one is kind of long, but I couldn't stop myself. Please review and tell me what you think.  
LOTS of LOVE  
Froggy2045**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SO SORRY!!!! I know it's been SOOOO long! I'm working on it. Anyways thanks for your patience! Please enjoy this chapter**

**--------­­­­­­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**loveetoday – Thanks for your review! I'm hoping this shows a little more about what Kain had felt.**_

_**6Ellie6 – Thanks for reviewing, one of my faithful! Yeah there is a little twist to Kain. We will just have to see about the tour!**_

"I don't think he took that too well." Lisa said, as she ran up to me.

"He was so nice about it. He felt bad for what happened and I think he would have helped me with the baby if he had known." I said, still a little stunned.

"Let's get ready for class." Lisa said.

As Lisa and I were going to our lockers, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "Looks like I am the talk of the week." I said.

"Jesse McCartney just kissed you in front of the majority of the student body, of course you are going to be talked about." Lisa joked.

"Becca!" Mariana yelled at me from down the hall. She had gotten home last night.

"What did I say about not talking to me at school?" I sarcastically said.

"Yeah, because my popularity is going to ruin your reputation." Mariana said.

"What do you want?" I said, shutting my locker.

"Jesse just kissed you in front of everyone!" Mariana yelled. She wasn't happy.

"And? He's my boyfriend." I said, walking towards my first class.

"You are going to be invited to every party and become more popular than I can even hope to be." Mariana said, with a sadness like all her dreams were being shattered.

"Well it's not like I want to be popular. Don't worry I won't take your spotlight." I said, going into my class.

Even the teachers paid special attention to me. Everyone was like, 'I can't believe Jesse is back', or 'Rebecca, you have a good catch'. It got so annoying. I didn't want everyone looking at me like I'm gonna get them famous. Lunch was probably the worse. I got invited to the cheerleaders table, where Kain sat. I felt awkward, even with Lisa by my side the whole time.

"So, Rebecca, Kylie is having a party this weekend and we wanted to know if you guys could go." Whitney, a cheerleader, said.

"A party?" Lisa said, astonished.

"You know I don't party anymore." I said.

"Well everyone wants to welcome Jesse back and I thought that would be a perfect place." Whitney said, with pleading eyes.

"I'll ask. But I'm telling you now there can be absolutely no alcohol." I said.

"Of course. It's not going to be that big." Whitney said.

"It better not be." I warned.

"Are you going Kain?" Lisa asked.

Kain seemed stunned that she talked to him, he had been looking at the table and not talking the whole time. "Uhh…I don't know yet. It depends if I have anything else goin' on." Kain said, coolly.

"Kain, you said yesterday that you would go." Whitney said.

"Well, Whitney, maybe I changed my mind." Kain said, walking off.

"What is his problem?" Whitney said.

"I'll be back." I said, running after him.

I caught up with him in the outer court area. "Kain, wait!" I said.

"Did you know?! Were you hiding it from me?!" Kain said.

"Do you really think that I would have gone through the pain if I knew?" I said.

"It's not like I have trouble believing that we had sex. Even a fool could have been able to tell that I was attracted to you." Kain said.

"What?!" I said, confused.

"That's what I thought." Kain said, sitting on the bench.

"I'm confused." I said, sitting next to him.

"You were the only person who couldn't tell that I was attracted to you. Typical situation. It took for you to be intoxicated to notice." Kain said.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I said. I had been so wrapped up with Jesse leaving me that I hadn't even notice that I could have been happy.

"You always seemed so distracted. Kinda robotic. I was kind of glad you got pregnant because you had some sort of emotion." Kain said.

"I was so involved with Jesse being gone that I didn't even notice." I said.

"You're happy now, right?" Kain said.

"I love Jesse." I said.

"You didn't answer my question." Kain said.

"I'm not sure. Everything is so unsure right now. But I know I love Jesse and that he makes me happy, or at least he tries." I said.

"I could make you happy." Kain said.

"Kain…I…I can't do this." I said, getting up.

"Rebecca wait!" Kain said.

"No. This is messing with my head. I shouldn't have said anything about Micah's party. I love Jesse and I want to be with him." I said.

"That's fine, but can we just be friends. I don't want to mess up your life." Kain said.

"I can be friends." I said.

"Awesome." Kain said, giving me a shoulder hug.

Through out the day I felt myself getting closer to Kain as a friend. We talked in between almost every class and then the ones we had together we also talked then. At first, he had a lot of questions about the miscarriage, but after I got through that it was normal friend talk.

I was putting my homework in my backpack when Kain walked up after our last class. "So are you going to see if you can go to the party?" he asked.

"I've thought about it. I'll ask Jesse and if he wants to go I'll talk to my mom." I said.

"Ya, it would be tight to hang with Jesse…" Kain said.

"But?" I said, shutting my locker.

"I don't believe Whitney about the whole no alcohol thing." Kain said.

"Me neither and if there is any and my mom finds out…I would be worse than dead." I said, as Lisa looked at me.

"So we aren't going to the party?" Lisa asked.

"I think we should have a party of our own. The same night. And we can show all them that you can have fun with out drinking. Drinking just messes people up." Kain said.

"I totally agree." I said, walking towards the front of the school.

"I'm in, but where would we have it?" Lisa said.

I smiled. "I know someone who might be willing." I said.

"Do you think that he would?" Lisa asked, as we stopped by the parking lot.

"Dude that would so rock!" Kain said.

"I'll talk to him and let you guys know." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Kain said.

"Well I got to get to work before my boss kills me." Lisa said.

"And I should probably get to track practice." Kain said.

"I'll see you two tomorrow then." I said, waving as they went their separate ways.

"What was all that about?" Jesse asked, as I threw my stuff in the back.

"What was what about?" I said, sitting down.

"You're friends with Kain?" Jesse said, slightly angry.

"Yes. It's a little complicated and I don't want to argue in the school parking lot." I said.

"Fine." Jesse said.

The ride to his house was so tense and silent. Jesse was angry about Kain and I could feel it. I had had such a good day and now I felt like crying.

"I'm gonna put my stuff in my house and I'll be over in a minute." I quietly said. Jesse nodded and got out of the car. I sat there stunned for a little while and quickly put my bags in my house and went to his. Jesse was sitting on the couch holding his head.

"Do you like Kain…more than a friend?" Jesse asked.

"Is that what this is about? Are you jealous?" I said, sitting next to him.

"Yes. Can you please tell me?" Jesse said.

"No, I do not like him more than a friend. Earlier when you asked what that it was, it was just a few friends making some plans. Why would you be jealous?" I said.

"He's got more of you than I ever will. He has your virginity. That's something I believe is very special for someone to give away, especially for a girl." Jesse said.

"You know I wouldn't have if I was in a right state of mind. Kain said that he could tell that even at parties I was distracted. I was distracted by you." I said.

"I still wish that I hadn't ignored you. I've been reading your journal. I know I said I wanted you to be there when I did, but I had to read it. The things you were feeling make me feel like I was some sort of a monster." Jesse said.

"Don't say that." I said.

Jesse sighed and said, "So, tell me what happened today? How did you and Kain suddenly become best friends?"

I retold what happened at lunch, leaving out my insecurities, and I told him about our idea for a party.

"I'll think about it." Jesse said.

"That's all I'm asking." I said.

He was so tense. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, entwining my hand with his.

"If I hadn't just left you with out talking to you. You would have been happier. You might even had gotten together with Kain. And even if you still got pregnant I could have been a better friend." Jesse said.

"If that had happened like that then we wouldn't be together." I said.

"Would that bother you? If we never had gotten together." Jesse said.

"How can you even ask that?" I said.

"I don't know. It just seems that you are unsure about something." Jesse said.

"Right now I'm confused about everything. But it's starting to make sense. All I am absolutely sure about is that I love you. If you doubt that, why should I even bother explaining myself?" I said.

"I just…needed to make sure that nothing had changed. Like your feelings for me. I was worried that you would talk to Kain and some how find out you loved him more then me." Jesse said.

I started laughing with hysterics. "You're laughing at me?" Jesse said.

"No. I'm laugh at your absurd thinking process." I said, giving him a deep kiss.

"Does this have something to do with hormones?" Jesse said.

"Nope. Just accept that fact that everything is great." I said, giving him another kiss.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just a little confused." Jesse said.

"Will you just stop talking?" I said, with a smile before kissing him again. He seemed to finally catch my drift and deepened the kiss.

Everything was fine a dandy as we had a heavy make-out session, until my phone rang. I pulled away to grab it but Jesse pulled me back. "Leave it." He said, kissing me again.

"What if it's important?" I said, pulling away. I leaned against his shoulder as I answered my phone. "This is Becca." I said.

"I finally finished with the books and I got to tell you, they are a mess." Charlie said.

"I figured as much. Are we in debt? Does anything need to be paid?" I said, sitting straight up.

"Well it seems that the mortgage hasn't been paid in several months. I called the company and they were going to take the place if it hadn't gotten paid. But we had funds from cattle sales that I used for that." Charlie said.

"Okay. Anything else I should know about." I said, sighing.

"We are getting the land in tip top shape. And if the buyer is still interested in the colt, financially we should be great. I'll double check my numbers." Charlie said.

"Sounds great! Is that it?" I said.

"Well, there is one more thing that the men wanted me to ask you." Charlie said.

"And?" I said.

"Well since most of us have known you for many years, we wanted to congratulate you on being the new head and have a barn dance." Charlie slyly said.

"You guys wanna do that for me?" I said.

"Of course, girl. You got this place back in order and are an amazing young woman. You deserve much more than a barn dance." Charlie said.

"Well I can't say no to you. Of course you guys can organize a barn dance. Possibly this Friday. Can I invite friends?" I said.

"It's your party." Charlie said.

"Awesome!" I said.

**What do you think? Well besides…finally she posted something…lol. Let me know with a little review.**

**  
LOTS of LOVE,  
FROGGY2045**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been forever and I can't say how sorry I am. Words cannot express my sorrow. But hopefully the words in this can make up for the time! Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aalliinnaaaaa – Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far!**_

_**Dedenikki1415 – Thank you for your review. Jealousy and choices are in store.**_

_**6Ellie6 – The party is going to be exciting…and that's all I'm going to say.**_

* * *

"So I have the perfect place for the party!" I said, walking up to Lisa and Kain.

"Jesse let you….no? Where then?" Kain started, exciting but confused as I shook my head no.

"My family's ranch! My staff wants to throw a barn dance for me and I thought this could be a joint thank you and meet Jesse thing." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Lisa said.

"Now we need to promote it somehow. Everyone is going to Whitney's party." Kain said.

"Not when we're done. Spread the word and I have posters. I'm gonna put these is the court area and outside of the office." I said.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lisa said.

"Everyone is talking about Rebecca and Jesse. Everyone loves a star." Kain said.

* * *

"Jesse hurry up! We are going to be late." I said, tugging on my dress from nervousness. I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to look good next to Jesse.

"Sorry, I couldn't decide on what to wear." Jesse said, coming out in jeans, with a white button down shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"You look great." I said.

"I've worn this before to parties before." Jesse said.

"Well hey the magazines said you were hot and that because you look damn fine in that outfit. If anyone should worry about looking good it should be me standing next to you." I said.

Jesse seemed to just look at me then. I was wearing a classic black strapless dress that fit my body in all the right ways. He shook his head with a grin. He pulled me close to him and said, "How do you expect me to let you get any father then this from me tonight? Someone else might come and steal you from me."

"We are not going into this. We are going to be late. Who's car? Mine or yours?" I said.

"Neither. We are arriving in style." Jesse said, as a vehicle honked outside.

"What do you mean?" I said, opening the door. My jaw dropped as I took in the full view of the stretch limo on the street. "Seriously?!" I excitingly said.

"Baby, you're a star. And a star always makes a big entrance." Jesse said, winking at me.

"Is there more?" I said, as Jesse grabbed my hand and pulled me to the limo.

"Don't want to be late." Jesse said, opening the door for me.

I poked my head in thinking that someone was going to be in there but there was no one. I shrugged and climbed in.

"So what's this all about?" I said, as the limo got started going.

"You'll figure it out." Jesse said, kissing me in the most intoxicating way.

"Hey distractions are illegal. Please tell me." I said, pouting.

"You'll have to figure it out. If you still don't know after the night is over I will explain." Jesse said.

"Okay." I said still pouting. Jesse just laughed and kissed me again.

When we pulled into the drive at the ranch I could hear screaming.

The barn dance stayed true to itself with mostly country western music, but there wasn't a D.J. or a stereo. Faith Hill and Toby Keith were rocking the stage singing some of their best hits and others.

I raised my eyebrow at Jesse as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "You love it out here and I'm a city boy. You love the quiet and I enjoy parties. I mixed our worlds. I'm trying to prove that me and you is going to work." Jesse said.

"Well you've got me sold." I said, kissing him.

I swear every single person from my high school showed up at the party. About half way through Avanna called and I suddenly remembered that today Michael was supposed to talk to her. "How'd it go?" I said.

"Well he doesn't hate me!" Avanna said, happy.

"That's good. So what are you going to do now?" I said.

"Well I called Justin and told him why he got the ring in the mail. He wasn't happy, but that's understandable. Michael wants me to move in with him and he wants to get married." Avanna said.

"Everything seems to be working out for you." I said.

"It only took 26 years of my life." Avanna said.

"Well it appears I'm wanted on the dance floor. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Wait, Becca I want to talk to you sometime. Just you and me." Avanna said.

"What about?" I asked.

"Jesse." Avanna said.

"Ok." I said.

"Are you going to be mad at me?" Avanna said.

"No, but you might bring something out of me that will make me mad." I said.

"It will show you the truth." Avanna said.

"Ya well I got to go." I said, hanging up before she could stop me again. She was bringing my happiness down. Yeah I was still kind of confused on how things were right now, but I was getting less confused the more I was with Jesse.

"What's the matter?" Jesse said, pulling me close as the song changed into a slow dance.

"Nothing. I was just talking to Avanna. I guess she is going to get married to Michael." I said.

"And you're upset?" Jesse said.

"Not about that." I said.

"Then what?" Jesse said.

"It's nothing." I said, kissing him to shake off my worries. Every time he tried to pull away I kept the kiss soft and sweet and kept Jesse appealed in me.

"Ok…ok. I don't need to know…right now." Jesse said, trying to even out his breathing.

* * *

Eventually people started to leave and even Toby Keith and Faith Hill started to pack up. The party was over but I didn't want to go home because Avanna was probably still there. "Jesse?" I said, as he shaked the last person's hand as they left.

"Yes." Jesse said, brushing some of my hair from my face.

"I think we should just stay here tonight." I said.

"Is there any reason for that?" Jesse said.

"I don't want to go home." I said, walking towards the ranch house.

"Is there more to it?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. Jesse, I've been really confused lately, but I figured it out and I want to be with you tonight." I said, opening the door.

Jesse let out an exasperated sigh. "We've talked about this." He quietly said.

"I know we have. But everything was so unsure and confusing when I remembered…Micah's party. My little world shattered again but this time you were here and put all the pieces back together in an amazing way. I know what I feel and right now I want you more than anything else." I said.

"What do you want me to say? It's not like I don't want you…I do, but…you make this so hard for me to say. I'm trying to respect you and wait until you are really ready." Jesse said.

"I'm ready!" I said, beginning to feel rejection hit me.

"Do you remember what you said about sex when we were kids?" Jesse said.

"I wanted to wait for marriage…" I said.

"Exactly. You told me you didn't ever want to rush things." Jesse interrupted.

"But I also said, unless I find that perfect guy and I know that I want nothing but him for the rest of my life." I said.

"The rest of your life?" Jesse asked, stopping his rampage.

"Yeah. I want to be with you and I want nothing, no one but you for the rest of my life. I want to marry you and have your kids. I want to tour with you and be a part of your life for as long as I live." I said.

"I was going to wait until after graduation so I could be sure. I don't have the ring with me now, but baby you just changed me. Tonight was supposed to be all about you, but you just made it about us. And that's never gonna end." Jesse said, pulling me into a deep kiss.

For a split second, I thought of my night with Kain and the passion that Kain professed that he had for me. His passion didn't even come close to what Jesse was giving me now. Kain wanted my body, but Jesse wants my body, soul, and heart.

That night I didn't do much thinking, but I did a lot of feeling. My emotions are what led me through that night and that's something I will never regret. There was nothing holding me back and nothing that could have swayed me to make love to Jesse except for my love for him. I plan to love him for a very long time.

**I know, I know, FINALLY!!! Please review and let me know what you think.  
Lots of LOVE,  
Froggy2045**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry! I have been so busy lately and I have been neglecting my stories and in turn all my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for waiting. I'm sure the anticipation is killing you so I will get on with the story**

_**Marian – Thank you for waiting. Honestly I forgot what I was going to have Avanna say, but she is going to tell something to Rebecca and you're just gonna have to see how it goes. **___

I had been so confused lately. I thought that maybe I made a mistake by being with Jesse, when Kain had been there all along. I was so foolish to think that. The pain that was brought to me from Jesse leaving the first time was almost unbearable to think about anymore and I could only imagine how much worse it would be if he left my life again. I wanted to be with him…no…I needed to be with him for the rest of my life, and no one is going to be able to change that……

I woke up with a tingly feeling of pure joy running from my finger tips to my toes. Seeing Jesse the first thing when I opened my eyes was the best feeling in the world and I didn't want to go another day without having that. Jesse's fingers were tracing the contours of my back, as he smiled and said, "Good morning."

"Morning." I said, softly kissing him.

"What time do we need to leave?" Jesse said.

"Never." I said, with a smile.

"No matter how tempting that is, I still have a song to write and I'm sure you have plenty to do." Jesse said.

"I actually do have a lot of homework, but…" I stopped midsentence remembering that Avanna wanted to talk to me.

"But what?" Jesse said.

"I don't want to go home." I said.

"How much longer do you have until you graduate? A month and a half or something like that. You can make it through that just fine. Besides if we don't go back you can't get your ring." Jesse said.

I smiled at him and then I thought about how my family was going to react when I showed them. My mom's reaction was not one I was waiting for. "Oh my god, my mother is going to freak." I said.

"About us getting engaged? Why is that such a big deal?" Jesse asked.

"She didn't react the way I wish she would have when I told her we were dating. She gave me that look like I was jumping in way to deep. I am afraid she is going to be disappointed in me." I said.

"She has known me since I was a little boy. Our parents used to joke about how we would get married someday and if this is a shock to her, I want you to remind her about that. She shouldn't be disappointed in you. She should be happy for you because you found that perfect someone to be with for the rest of your life." Jesse said.

"You're right and if she doesn't like that, then something is gonna have to happen. I'm eighteen and she treats me like a child, but no more." I said, with a proud smile.

"That's my girl." Jesse said, kissing my forehead.

No more than an hour later, Jesse sat me down on the couch in his living room and told me to stay put. In seconds he was back with the most loving smile on his face. He took my hands in his and kneeled in front of me. "Rebecca, I love you more than anything in the world and even though you have already told me you want to be with me forever, I would like you to take this ring as significance to that promise. If you take this ring and marry me, you will get so much more than my love forever. You are going to have all of me, nothing less. So all I need is a yes." Jesse said, pulling a ring box out of his pocket. When he opened the ring box, my eyes started to tear up. The ring was so beautiful even though it was simple. It was a silver diamond ring, on the sides of the main diamond stone there were designs of hearts in the silver. This ring was so much more than a proposal. It really meant that I could have him forever and no one could say or do anything about it.

"Yes, of course I will marry you." I said, kissing him as he put the ring on my left hand.

"Let's go tell your family." Jesse said, with excitement.

"Do we have to right now?" I said.

"Are you avoiding them for some reason?" Jesse asked.

"Well…" I said.

"Is is Avanna?" Jessed asked.

"Yeah." I said, looking away from his face.

"Hey." Jesse quietly said, turning my face towards his. "What is it? Bad?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Then you need to talk to her." Jesse said.

"You're right, of course. Let's go tell my family the good news." I said, grabbing Jesse's hand and pulling him up.

"Mom! Dad! Everyone come down stairs!" I said, as I opened the front door to my house.

"What is it?" Olivia said.

"I hope this is important, my show is on." Mariana said.

"It's the best thing ever, Mom. And yes, it is very important." I said.

"Well what is it, Rebecca?" Samson said.

"I want to wait for Avanna to be here to tell you." I said.

"She isn't here." Olivia said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She moved in with Michael. She didn't want to bother you anymore." Mariana said.

"Oh…I can just tell her later. Sit down, please." I said. I turned towards Jesse with a big smile, before spinning back towards my family, saying, "We have something to tell you."

"Of course, I went about this all the wrong way. I should have asked your permission first, Samson, but she already had my heart." Jesse said, smiling at me.

"I don't quite follow." Olivia said.

"Isn't it obvious, Mom? They are clearly engaged and madly in love." Mariana said.

"What? Is that true?" Olivia said.

"Yes! Mom, I am the happiest person in the world right now. Jesse proposed to me this morning after we got back from the ranch." I said, putting my left hand towards Olivia's face.

She looked at the ring stunned. "Don't you think this is a little sudden?" Olivia said.

"Oh, Olivia, we used to say when they were kids that they were gonna get married someday. It's not like they are strangers. Jesse, I don't blame you for not waiting. Sometimes it's better to get the catch of your life and ask for a blessing. Which you do have from me, a blessing to a happy life together." Samson said.

"Oh, Daddy! Thank you!" I said, giving him a big hug.

"Olivia, please, can we have your blessing?" Jesse pleaded.

"Yes. Of course. I want my daughter to be happy and it has always been clear that, you, Jesse have been able to make her happy." Olivia said.

"Thank you, Mom." I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, Becca, Avanna wanted me to tell you to go to Michael's house. She said something about talking to you." Mariana said.

"You should go tell her the good news." Olivia said.

"Ya, babe, we should go see her." Jesse said.

I gave him a scared look because he knew I was avoiding her. He just smiled at me. "Fine." I said.

* * *

"You're gonna love Michael. He is such a great guy." I said, as Jesse opened the car door for me in front of a house that I hadn't been to in years.

"I'm sure he is, but I want you to talk to Avanna." Jesse said, putting his arm around my waist as we walked up to the door.

"I will. I might not like it, but I will talk to her." I said, knocking.

"Oh, hey, Rebecca. Avanna, your sister is here." Michael said as he opened the door. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable."

Jesse raised an eyebrow at me as we took in the sight of the small house that still looked like a bachelor's pad. "Needs a woman's touch." I said.

"Nah. It's pretty comfortable if I wanted to bring in different chicks every night." Jesse joked, as we sat on the couch.

I elbowed him softly in the ribs. "I was just stating the obvious." Jesse said.

"I'm sure any house or apartment that a guy lived in alone would look very similar." I said.

"Uh-hu and what do you mean by that?" Jesse said.

"Smelly and dirty." I said, with a slight grimace as I looked around.

"Becca!" Avanna said as she walked in with a smile. "Oh, and Jesse. I need to talk to you alone."

"Well, I didn't really come over here for us to talk. I…I mean…we have something to share." I said.

"Oh, what would that be?" Avanna said, with a frown.

"Good lord, you could at least act like you are happy. This is a good thing. It's the best thing ever." I said, smiling at Jesse.

"Oh my g…You're engaged!!!! What are you thinking?! You aren't even out of high school yet and you are planning on getting married?! You are making a mistake!" Avanna yelled.

"Hey, don't judge me! You are not my mother! Mom was happy for Jesse and I! Besides I know to the depths of my soul that I want to be with Jesse for forever! And if you want to talk about mistakes…" I said, stopping my self before I went too far.

"Uhh…I think I'm going to go out back and check my tools. Wanna come, Jesse?" Michael said, awkwardly.

"Yes!" Jesse said, jumping up.

"I don't want you to turn out like me, Rebecca!" Avanna yelled.

"I'm not you, Avanna. I am myself. I'm not going to make your mistakes, I'm going to make my mistakes. I came here to tell the person who had been one of my best friends since I was born the happiest news of my life and you turn it in my face." I said, pain sweeping across my face.

"You don't understand, Rebecca! You aren't ready to be a wife and a mother!" Avanna yelled.

"Mother? Avanna, I'm not marrying Jesse for awhile. I'm not going to have kids for awhile. Sure, you're still talking about me? Or are you talking about you?" I quietly said.

Avanna collapsed to her knees as she started crying. I got down on the floor and wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay, Avanna. No one expects you to be the perfect wife or mom. And no matter what all the other ladies say they were not ready to be a wife or a mom, but it happens. You are never gonna get any trial that you can't defeat. You already told me you love that baby and you clearly love Michael. Use that love to get yourself through each day." I said, comforting her.

"But it's so hard! Michael is like a baby. He thinks he needs attention all the time and then I am throwing up from morning sickness. It's just too much. I can't take care of everything!" Avanna said.

"Have you talked to Michael? He's not used to a woman being around. It's like a special treat. You need to show him the reality of the situation. He needs to grow up so he can be a good husband and father or you are just doing to be miserable for the rest of your life." I said.

"How am I supposed to tell him to grow up?" Avanna said.

"The same way you tell Mariana and I, straight up. If you won't, I will." I said.

"I don't think I can. I don't want to hurt him." Avanna said.

"Ya, I understand. I would have difficulty telling Jesse to quit be a child…eh nah…I take that back. I have straight up told him how I feel when he's an idiot." I said, with a shrug.

"You have better trust in your relationship. He knows you aren't saying those things to hurt him, but to help him. I'm not sure how Michael will react." Avanna hesitantly said.

"Well, I will figure that out. I'm gonna send Jesse in. Be nice!" I playfully said. I walked out the back door to find Michael and Jesse in a debate over how women over react. I didn't hear much before they saw me, but I did catch Jesse saying, "Women are more emotional, yes, but that makes them so much more lovable. Women, who are in touch with their emotions enough to where they aren't afraid to show when they are hurt, are able to show their love in ways that are above and beyond what is expected. Besides…" Jesse paused as he looked up. "Is everything okay, honey?" Jesse said to me.

"It's fine. Can you go inside and watch Avanna? Michael and I need to talk." I said.

"Sure." Jesse said, he paused to kiss my forehead as he walked by.

"Is Avanna okay?" Michael said.

"She'll be fine." I said.

"You and Jesse have an amazing bond between you." Michael said.

"Yea…" I said, with a smile as I thought of last night. "You and Avanna could be the same." I said, quickly.

"I dunno. I can't handle her freaking out, but she doesn't ever tell me when anything is wrong. She just keeps it in until she blows. It never used to be like this. In high school I could tell if something is wrong and now I might as well be blind." Michael said.

"You've been a bachelor for too long. Get that life out of your head! It's gone! You have a wonderful woman in there who's heart is breaking for you and a child that is going to need a dad to care for him or her. You're not in high school anymore. And you need to learn a few things about living with a person." I said.

"Wow, that was straight forward." Michael said. "Just like Avanna, that's one of the reasons I love her…she isn't or well wasn't afraid to say what she was thinking about a person. She's just so different now."

"No she's not. She is just afraid to hurt you. She doesn't want to be staright forward, because she is afraid you are going to be upset with her and she loves you so much that, that would kill her. Open your eyes and grow up. She shouldn't have to take care of you all the time. She is pregnant for crying out loud, you could take care of her too. Isn't that the point of being in a relationship?" I said.

"I think I need to talk to Avanna." Michael said.

"That would be a good idea. Show her how much you love her." I said.

"How?" Michael said.

"Get her something nice or take her out. Compliment her when she's in a bad mood. Give her the butterflies." I said.

"Ok. Thanks." Michael said.

**Alrighty, I have finally finished this chapter…lol. It took me forever, I had the worst writers block. It's like that with all my stories. Once again I am so sorry for how long it's been. Let me know what you think about the chapter.  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be begging for forgiveness forever. If my life wasn't so crazy…but I guess that applies to everyone. I'm gonna do my best to finish some stories so that I don't have too much stress. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**SamiLynn20 – I'm glad you like the story! Enjoy :D**_

_**xxJesseMcCartneylovexx – Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. I will try to get better at keeping diligent. Enjoy this chapter!**_

Graduation was right around the corner and everything was zooming by me. Prom, recitals, tests, and everything that goes with the end of the year seemed to fly by. I had to send out invitations to my family and friends, a party to plan, and friends parties to go to. I had no clue how I was going to manage, but somehow I was going to survive.

Jesse and I were beyond perfect. The whole Kain situation was forgotten and ever since that first night together nothing could be better. I was planning on spending the weekend that was two weeks before graduation with Jesse. He told me that the weekend was full of surprises and on Friday banned me from the house, so he could 'set up'.

"But Jesse, I want to spend the day with you." I said, as he turned to leave me at my front door.

"We are lucky enough that your mother is letting you spend the whole weekend with me. Let's not push it. Spend the day with her. Talk about wedding stuff." Jesse said.

I smiled when he said wedding. "We still need to pick a date. I would prefer the spring time. What do you want?" I said.

"Whatever will make you happiest." Jesse said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Ok, ok fine. Go and do whatever you are going to do, but give me a really good-bye kiss at least." I said, with a smile.

Jesse gently wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me close, and gave me a kiss full of promises. He pulled away soon enough for me to want more. I came close to whining, but I refrained. "I will see you later. Be ready in something nice around 8 o'clock." Jesse said.

"What do you mean by nice?" I said.

"Something elegant." Jesse simply said, finally leaving my porch.

I watched him walk into his house before going into mine. "Mom! Are you home?" I said, as I walked through the family room.

"Yes. How are you, Rebecca?" Olivia said, carrying a laundry basket.

"I'm good. How about we sit in the living room and I will help you fold?" I asked.

"That would be wonderful. I haven't seen much of you lately." Olivia said, as she sat down with me on a couch.

"I know. It's been kind of crazy, with school ending and everything with Jesse." I said, beginning to fold.

"How's school? Are you ready for finals? Better yet are you ready to graduate?" Olivia said.

"School is good. I'm pretty sure I'm ready for finals. I only have to take two. And yes, I am so ready to graduate. I am ready to be out at the ranch more and actually run it." I said.

"So, how are things between you and Jesse working out with this whole ranch thing?" Olivia asked.

"Well, as you know, his parents are coming back in a couple weeks. But he doesn't have to go back to Las Angeles right away. Not until the end of the summer. I was going to ask him if he wanted to stay in one of the guest rooms at the ranch for the summer. I could teach him a little bit more about it." I said, not everything in that I said was a lie. I definitely wasn't going to tell my mom I was having sex with Jesse though.

"That sounds like a good idea. So, what about the fall, when Jesse goes back?" Olivia said.

I hadn't told her about the tour that Jesse was going to start just a few short weeks after he went back. "Well Jesse is going to be presenting his new song to his band and manager. They will be working on that for a few weeks and then they start a six month tour." I said.

"So are you going to enroll at the community college here?" Olivia said.

"Why? I already have all my gen eds. done." I said.

"Well I think you should do something beside slave away at the ranch." Olivia said.

"Well…umm…Jesse sort of…he asked me to go touring with him. It's in Europe and I have always want to go there." I said.

"How are you going to plan a wedding and go to Europe?" Olivia said.

"It's not like I'm gonna be super busy. He's gonna have concerts and events and stuff that I won't go to. Besides we should get back in February and I want to get married in May." I said.

"The wedding dress needs to be ordered at least 8 months in advanced in order to make sure it's perfect." Olivia said.

"Great! Let's go wedding dress shopping right after graduation." I said, slightly frustrated.

"Honey, I just want to make sure you know what you are getting into." Olivia said.

"I know that it is forever with Jesse and that's what I want." I said.

"I understand. So have you thought of wedding colors yet?" Olivia said. The rest of the afternoon went pretty smooth. My mother didn't push my buttons too much the whole day. It was nice.

I ate something quick for dinner and went up to my room to get ready and to finish packing my weekend bag. I looked in my closet for something to wear. I needed something elegant. I had party dresses but they were mostly fun. I saw a dress bag all the way in the back corner and I reached for it. I couldn't remember what was in it. I unzipped the bag a little to see what was inside. It was my prom dress from junior year. It was the only dress I owned that I never wore besides trying it on. I was in the hospital during prom so I didn't go. The dress was an emerald green silk dress. The top of the dress was a halter and it had a drop waist. The dress was very beautiful and elegant, but I didn't know if it would fit. I was smaller my junior year being involved in cheerleading and everything. Also in the bag was a corset, which I now remember I had got so that I could fit in the dress without a belly.

"Hey Mom!" I yelled down the stairs.

"What?" Olivia said, standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Can you help me get dressed?" I asked.

She smiled and said as she came up the stairs, "You haven't asked me that since you were a little girl."

"Well I could dress myself if this wasn't so difficult." I said, as she walked into my room. "Jesse said dress elegant for our date tonight and I found this dress, but I have to wear a corset with it. So I need help." I said, as she lifted the skirt of the dress.

"This was your prom dress for junior year. I remember we bought this before school even started to get a discounted price and it still cost a small fortune. At least it is getting some use." Olivia said.

"Yeah, so how should I do my hair?" I said.

"I could put it in an up-do." Olivia said.

"That would be wonderful, Mom." I said, starting to strip. The corset wasn't that bad…it pinched a little bit but I don't think my mom made it super tight. I finished off my look with a crystal necklace and silver shoes.

"How do I look?" I asked my mom, as I admired myself in the mirror.

"You look all grown up." Olivia said, with her voice shakey.

"Are you gonna cry?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Not today. I'll probably cry when you walk across that stage and get your diploma. I'll probably cry when you move out to the ranch. I'll probably cry when you leave to go to Europe. But I know that I'm going to bawl when I see you walk down the aisle. You're not my little girl anymore." Olivia said, with a nostalgic smile on her face.

"Oh, Mom." I said, giving her a big hug. It seems that ever since Jesse came back that everything was working out and there was a lot less tension in my family.

"Rebecca, I have something for you." Olivia said.

"What?" I said.

"I'll be right back." Olivia said. She went to her room and returned with a small box in her hands. She handed it to me with a meek smile. It was a condom box.

I blushed and started to stutter an excuse or something but she stop me and said, "Honey, I know how serious you guys are acting around each other. I just want you to be protected until you get married at least."

"Wow. I never thought that you would casually talk about sex with me." I said.

"Well, it's partially selfish. I don't want you getting pregnant again. But I know what it's like after you lose your virginity and once you find the one. You know how I had a miscarriage before Avanna?" Olivia said.

"Yeah, what about it?" I said.

"Well your father and I were not married when that happened. We were planning on getting married after the baby was born. I wish we would have been more careful, because then we wouldn't have had to rush our engagement." Olivia said.

"Seriously?" I said, stunned as I put the box in my weekend bag.

"Yes, seriously. But I wouldn't change my life for anything. I have three beautiful daughters and I married the man of my dreams. All I'm trying to say is don't grow up to fast." Olivia said.

"Thank you, Mom." I said, giving her a hug.

Then the doorbell rang. "That's your cue. Go and dazzle the boy." Olivia said, with a smile.

"Alright. I love you, Mom." I said, heading down the stairs.

"I love you, too, baby." Olivia said, with tear filled eyes.

I had never ever talked so deep with my mom before. I was so glad that we were able to get that close. I was still a little dazed when I opened the door. Jesse was standing on the porch wearing a tux, but he dressed it down a little by not wearing a tie and leaving the top button undone. He still looked amazing, though. "Hi." I said, with a smile.

"Hi. Wow…you look…wow." Jesse said, at a loss for words.

I smiled and said, "I'm right there with you."

Jesse offered me his arm and escorted me over to his house. His living room had been transformed to look like an elegant restraint. There was dim lighting and soft music. Also all the furniture had been taken out and all that was in the enormous room was a table set for two. "Wow. You did this all by yourself?" I asked, amazed.

"I had some help from our server tonight. Please, sit down. I'm going to put your bag away." Jesse said.

I slowly walked towards the table and Raviv came out in a waiter uniform and pulled the chair out for me. "Thank you." I said as he assisted me in scooting my chair forward. "You're a good friend." I said to Raviv.

"Well what else would I guy do for his best man?" Raviv said, with a subtle smile.

"Best man? So you proposed and she said yes? Congratulations!" I said, with a huge smile.

"Yeah and her parents are totally accepting the situation. It's perfect." Raviv said.

"Can you bring us drink, please?" Jesse said, as he came back into the room.

"Of course." Raviv said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" I asked.

"Well it's a five course meal. I'll walk you through the forks if you don't know which one. But first is a shrimp cocktail." Jesse said.

Raviv came back with two wine glasses and a bottle of sparkling punch. It startled me at first because I thought it was wine, but then Raviv said, "Would you like some sparkling punch, madam?"

I smiled and nodded. The rest of the meal was perfect. The courses in order were the shrimp cocktail, a salad, raspberry sorbet, steak with a side of baby potatoes, and brownies covered with ice cream and drizzled with chocolate.

"So, how was your day?" Jesse asked as the steak was set on the table.

"It was actually really good." I said. I told him about the conversation my mom and I had.

"She gave you a box of condoms?" Jesse asked stunned.

"Yes. She told me not to grow up to fast. I guess I should enjoy being young while I still can." I said.

"I can't believe I never thought about using a condom. Rebecca, do you realize that we have already had unprotected sex?" Jesse said, his voice becoming stressed.

"That was once." I said.

"It only takes that one time to get pregnant." Jesse said.

"If I don't have my next period then I will take a pregnancy test. But I don't feel the way I did when I got pregnant the first time. I knew like a week after having sex that I was pregnant, because I just felt different. Of course I had to wait to be able to take a pregnancy test." I said.

"Let's just make sure." Jesse said.

"Alright. If it makes you feel better I can get birth control as well as using condoms." I said.

"We can talk about it later. Do you want to dance?" Jesse said, as Raviv switched the music to a romantic slow song.

"Sure." I said, standing.

"Thank you, Raviv." Jesse said, as Raviv grabbed his coat and slipped out the front door with a nod.

"So how long have you been planning this?" I said, as I settled comfortably in Jesse's arms. We rocked slowly in circles around the room.

"Well this was going to be the night I was going to propose to you, but you changed that." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Maybe I should have waited. This would've been the perfect engagement scenario." I said.

"Well it's too late to say maybe." Jesse said.

"True." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Jesse and I made love that night, of course, this time with protection. That night was as close to perfect as any day had ever been for me.

I woke up while Jesse was in the shower. I noticed my journal on his desk…it had a book mark about halfway through what I had written. I turned to the next blank page and began to write. I wrote about how perfect my life was now and how excited I was to be engaged to Jesse. I closed it and hoped that Jesse would enjoy reading how happy he makes me now, even after all the bad I've gone through.

Tonight was Kain's party. He decided to have his party the weekend before graduation and I was super excited to go to his party. His parents let him get a real DJ and even installed a temporary dance floor in their family room. It was going to be awesome.

**What do you think? I was actually going to do Kain's party in this chapter, but I starting writing and it didn't fit, so that is the next chapter. The party is going to bring major twist into the story. Anyways, so sorry for not posting sooner, but please review.**

**Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ya'll! Interesting thing I have noticed. I actually am able to write better when my life is in disarray. I don't know why that is though. Things are super crazy and I'm really stressed out, but all I want to do is writing. It gets me away from the crazy world. Thanks for reading this.**

_**xxJesseMcCartneylovexx – Thanks so much for the review! This party is going to be something else that's for sure. ;)**_

Tonight is Kain's party and I am super excited. This party was going to be epic! I could barely contain myself…

"Rebecca! Come down to dinner now!" Olivia yelled up the stairs.

"Mom, I can't eat a lot before I go to the party." I said, running down the stairs.

"Well, sit down and eat some fruit or something. It is dinner time and we are a family that sits at the table together. We won't be able to do this with you much longer. You're going to be leaving us." Olivia said, getting chocked up towards the end.

She had been doing a lot of that the past couple weeks. "Mom, I don't graduate for three more days. Chill." I said.

"Mom, when Becca moves out can I have her room? I want that balcony." Mariana said.

"Mariana! Can't you wait for me to move out before you ask about that?" I said.

"I'm just curious." Mariana said.

"We will talk about this later, Mariana." Olivia said.

"Fine. Whatever." Mariana said.

"You should be grateful to have that room. You could probably rent it out, Mom, and make some pretty good money." I said, grabbing a banana.

"I couldn't let a stranger live here." Olivia said.

"It was an idea." I said.

"I think that I should get that room." Mariana said.

"As much as I love this family time, Mom, I have to get ready. Jesse is going to be here in an hour and I'm not dressed yet." I said.

"Your graduation party is right after graduation and I need to know what plans you have for it." Olivia said.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" I said, heading up the stairs.

For this party I decided to wear a simple strapless black dress. There wasn't much in detail to it, but it sure was sexy. I teased my hair and pinned it up away from my face. I checked myself out in the mirror. Wow! I just needed to do a smokey eye and I would look perfect. Simple and sexy, my favorite way to go.

Mariana walked in and sat on my bed. I raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Yes?"

"I'm gonna miss having a sister around. Avanna is gone and then you are leaving. You both are getting married soon. Avanna is having a baby. That leaves me here, alone. Mom is going to be so wrapped up in you guys, that I am going to be forgotten." Mariana said.

"You won't be forgotten." I said.

"How can you be so sure?" Mariana said.

"Because you are Mariana, first off. You know how to get attention when you want it. Secondly, once Avanna and I have lives of our own Mom is going to turn her focus completely on you. If anyone is worried about being forgotten it should be Avanna or I. We won't be around all the time and Mom is going to have things to do here." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. I really am going to miss you." Mariana said.

"Well I'm going to be at the ranch and you are always welcome." I said.

Mariana made a face. "You know how I feel about the ranch." She said.

"I do and I don't understand it, but it is always an open welcome." I said.

"Thanks." Mariana said, as Mom knocked on the door.

"Jesse is here." Olivia said, poking in her head.

"Alright. I will be back no later than two and we can discuss plans tomorrow." I said, walking down the stairs.

I smiled when I saw Jesse leaning on the doorframe; he had a small box in his hand. "Hi." I said, with a quizzical face.

"Good, you aren't wearing a necklace." Jesse ominously said.

"What's that?" I said, pointing at the box.

"You'll see. Turn around and close your eyes." Jesse said. I felt his hands brush my neck and cold metal rested there. I opened my eyes and looked down at a silver locket. The locket had a swirly design with several diamonds on it. I opened it to find a picture of Jesse and me when we were kids, and there was also an engraving that said _Forever_.

"Oh, this is so sweet. Thank you." I said, tears welling up.

"Don't cry, you will ruin your make-up." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Ha-ha. So why am I getting this necklace?" I said.

"Early graduation gift." Jesse said.

"Well thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Come on, we've got a party to get to." Jesse said, walking me to his car.

By the time we got to the party the house was thrumming with music and the block was lined with cars. We had to park way down the block and walk to the house. "I wear the right shoes for this." I said as I stepped out of the car.

"It's your fault for wanting to wear those shoes." Jesse said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Well excuse me for wanting to look hot. This outfit would not have been complete without these shoes." I said, turning towards him with a smile.

Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "I have to agree with you. Those shoes do make my eyes wander. I can carry you, if you like."

"I will survive." I said, gently kissing him. "And thanks for that off wall compliment."

Once we got to the party Jesse and I mingled with all our friends. I found Lisa first. "Hey girly!" I said, giving her a big hug.

"Isn't this place crazy awesome?" Lisa said.

"Yes it is. I still can't believe that his parents allowed him to get a real DJ." I said.

"Me neither. So, have you decided when the wedding is going to be?" Lisa said.

"Next May, hopefully. So just a year away." I said, with a huge smile.

"That is so exciting." Lisa said, hugging me again.

"So are you still planning on going to UCLA?" I asked.

"Yes. I am so ready to get away from here, but I am going to miss you." Lisa said.

"I'll miss you too. But I'm going to be running the ranch, going to Europe, and getting married, so I will be busy." I said.

"Yes you will be. Oooo Jason is looking at me. I will see you later." Lisa said, scooting away.

"Bye. Hey have you seen Kain?" I yelled after her. She pointed up stairs and waved good-bye.

I looked around to try and find Jesse, but he was hidden in the crowd. I looked at the stairs and around the crowd once again. With a sigh I headed up the stairs. I went through several rooms unsuccessfully finding Kain. I opened the door to the next room and walked into what looks like a library or office. Kain was sitting in the black swivel chair at the desk. "Hey, you're missing quite the party down there." I said, with a smile.

"I'm having plenty of fun up here." Kain said, shaking his glass of scotch.

"Kain." I said, with a disappointed sigh.

"Don't say my name that way. You are not my mother." Kain said.

"No, but I am your friend and I really don't want my friends messing up their lives by drinking." I said.

"This is the only thing that helps." Kain said.

"How can drinking possibly help with anything?" I said.

"It takes away the sting and gets the thoughts of you out of my head." Kain said.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"I am talking about how much you drive me crazy. You laugh, your hair, the way you talk to me like I am a real person, all of those things have me going crazy. I want you to choose me instead of him, before it is too late." Kain said.

"It is already too late, Kain. I love him more than anything in the world and I can't let anything get in-between that." I said.

"What am I supposed to do? Suffer?" Kain said.

"No. At the end of this week we are going to be ending our high school career and then we won't have to see each other until our ten-year high school anniversary. You will meet the right woman for you and you will be happy without me." I said.

"That is ridiculous. I could never be happy without you." Kain said, standing up.

"You don't know what you are saying, Kain, you're drunk." I said, backing towards the door.

"I have been drunk for the last two weeks and I know exactly what I am saying." Kain said.

"Kain, I hate to have our friendship ruined like this, but I promise you that if you touch me, bad things will happen." I said, lacking the confidence that I wanted.

"Really? I'm not afraid of Jesse and I don't think that you will tattle on me." Kain said, reaching for me. I leapt back and took off in a run towards the door. But Kain was faster than I was and he reached the door before I did.

"Get out of the way." I said.

"I think that this is a good spot to stay." Kain said.

"You can't just keep me in here, someone will notice." I said.

"Who? There is a party going on down there." Kain said.

"Jesse will come looking for me." I said.

Kain locked the door and started towards me. "Lately, I have been having flashbacks of our first night together and I can't get those out of my head. I would like to have a night like that where I could actually remember the whole thing." Kain said.

I was backing away from him but the wall wasn't far and then I would be trapped. "Kain, this isn't right. You know that. I don't want this, so it will be rape." I said.

My back was against the wall and Kain was right in front of me. "I won't hurt you." Kain said, with a gentle voice and bent his head to kiss me. The kiss was soft and sweet, and much unexpected. My body reacted in a way that I did not want it to.

"Stop." I whispered as I forced myself away. I would not allow myself to hurt Jesse this way.

"No. Come on. You know that felt right." Kain said, bending to kiss me again. This time I pushed him away.

"I said, no." I affirmed.

"Rebecca, don't be like that." He said, grazing his fingers across my face. I brushed his hand away.

"Stop. Let me go." I said, getting angry.

Kain just started laughing. He still had me trapped against the wall but he was laughing, at me.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It must be the scotch." Kain said.

"Will you let me go?" I asked.

"Eventually. Just one kiss." Kain said, leaning towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared myself to be kiss by him, but instead of him moving towards me, he suddenly jerked back. I opened my eyes to see Jesse yanking Kain off of me.

"Go find some other girl to terrorize." Jesse growled as he shoved Kain to the floor. Kain got up and skulked out.

I looked at Jesse with tears in my eyes. That was so close and scary. "I'm sorry." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Jesse said, pulling me to him.

"I…I…" I tried to come up with something to say, but I couldn't make it past the crying.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here now. He won't touch you." Jesse said, brushing away my tears.

"I want to go home." I said.

"Sure. Let's get you home." Jesse said, with his arm wrapped around me.

**So? What do you think? Well besides 'omg she finally posted something' lol. This chapter is a key chapter in the sequence of events for this story. Things are going to change. What changes do you think are coming?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Froggy2045**


End file.
